Till the End
by Spitfire47
Summary: "Do we have to work together?" "Yes." "Do we have a choice?" "No." Rated T for language, and violence. Part II of Anamnesis.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Part two of Anamnesis. A majority will take place in S6, but will contain flashback of all seasons (1-5) in italics. You don't need to have read **Words I Never Said** , to read this. If you like, leave a review, thanks, Spitfire47_

* * *

The partly clouded sky was laminated by the back splash of the magenta, yellowy sky. The shadows that pushed behind the clouds deepened the sky's colour indicating the coming of evening.

Sparks shot into the air like a bullet from a gun. A different light flickered through the air accompanied with the harsh zap of burning metal against metal. The spackle of molten metal jumped around the welder, onto the floor, onto the boots and onto the clothes. However the welder was used to the sharp pain, it didn't last long anyway – only a couple moments and then it would go away leaving behind a dot of red.

The gun was taken away and the welder flipped the helmet up. Intelligent light eyes studied the scalding piece before dumping it in the cooling bin. It bubbled violently as it gave a satisfying crack. After a few minutes the piece was pulled out and set on the metal slatted work table.

Lyra examined the piece, running her rough slender fingers over the still hot work piece. But she was used to the heat, actually preferred it to the cool metal it once was. The welder looked up at the old tractor and held up the piece, closing one eye she lined the piece up to where it would be tacked and finally welded in place.

A buzz caught her attention and Lyra walked over across the room where her phone was lying on carved wooden table. The light vanished as soon as she reached it. Lyra punched in the passcode and watched as another message came up bringing the text count to five.

"What the…."

Lyra read through the texts.

 _Stranger things have happened…._

 _Shit's going down in downtown!_

 _Can't find my brother, anyone know where he is?_

 _Police issued lockdown._

 _Lyra, where are you?_

The last one was from a high school friend that Lyra had stayed in contact with through college. She texted back that she was at her house. Once the reply went through, Lyra scrolled through another text that came through confirming the police lockdown.

"Damn…."

Lyra looked at the time: 7:26pm. Her dad was usually home by now. Lyra looked at her phone again seeing no new messages from her father.

 _Maybe he's out drinking with his friends._

But the police lockdown would prevent that especially if it was in the downtown area.

Lyra walked out of the barn and looked out in the direction of the city of Atlanta. There was no movement. She looked around knowing where her neighbours were and saw nothing through the dim light the sky still had to offer.

"Where are you?" Lyra whispered into the air. There was no response and Lyra let out a small sigh. She walked back in the barn and flicked off the welding generator.

XXXXXX

Inside the house Lyra was upstairs going through her books. Her employer was reluctant to sign off on some which irritated the apprentice to no end. With a low sigh Lyra set the books off to the side when her phone buzzed angrily.

10:58pm

 _Where are you?_

It was from her dad.

10:59pm

 _At home._

10:59pm

 _Meet me outside._

Lyra threw off the blankets and got to her feet . She opened the door and went through slowly sensing the distress that was in all the texts she had received.

What was going on? A police lockdown has never occurred some reports have even suggested the government was getting involved causing the message boards to go nuts with comments, theories and backlash.

Lyra was at the top of the staircase when a sudden thud echoed through the empty house. The teen instinctively flinched when it echoed from downstairs. Slowly Lyra walked down, her head slowly pivoting this way and that trying to see what made the noise. A shadow raced across the window and Lyra's head snapped that way, her eyes narrowed.

She walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Her jaw dropped at the scene in front of her.

The window was covered with blood, chips of bone and what looked like pieces of a face. The sheets of skin and muscle glued to the window. Flies were already buzzing around the mess. Their wings were audible through the cracked glass.

Lyra placed a hand to her mouth, silencing herself from the scream that had caught in her throat. Her weak knees slowly forced her away from the scene, her hand dragging on the wall as a guide as her eyes were still glued to the window.

When she was in the living room, Lyra was able to breathe however not easily. Her breaths were ragged and heavy as she gasped for whatever oxygen she could have without throwing up. Lyra looked up and turned the porch light on. There was nothing outside. However she wasn't going to trust what her eyes were telling her, something was out there – something did _that._

Lyra remembered her father's handgun upstairs in his room. Quickly slipping on her work boots, she scrambled back up the stairs and into his room. Her fingers shaking as she struggled to get a proper hold of the key to open the drawer. But it failed as her nerves were too shaken up.

"Fuck this!"

A steel toed boot broke through the polished oak wood easily like a pencil going through paper. Lyra flung the pieces out of her way and grabbed the standard P9P gun and bullet box. She took the items to the bed and quickly placed twelve bullets into the magazine before snapping it shut with a heavy _clack_! Lyra pulled undid the safety and opened the chamber allowing a bullet to enter. Lyra raised it eye level before turning.

Running back down the hallway and the stairs (avoiding the kitchen), Lyra positioned herself on the wall and slowly opened the glass door. Nothing.

Slowly Lyra stepped out and walked with the gun in front of her. She looked around to see nothing, she saw a body where the face had being blown onto the window. Lyra swallowed and forced herself to move towards the barn.

"Dad?" Lyra called.

There was no answer. Lyra inched closer and closer to the barn.

"Dad?"

A figure stumbled out of the barn. Blood dribbled from its lips and onto the ground. Lyra lowered the gun and walked towards him.

"Dad!"

The man's head snapped up with such force that Lyra thought he had snapped his neck. But within a split second, Lyra realized it wasn't her father. Quickly she raised the gun.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky.

The man let out a low growl and moved towards her.

"Stay back…."

The thing continued towards her.

"Plea-," _BANG!_ The shot burst through the man's chest sending him back onto the ground. Lyra let out a shaky breath.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her eyes wide. She had just killed a man.

 _Fuck…!_ Lyra thought gripping her head with one hand, the gun shaking in the other. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh m- what the fuck?!_

"Hurr….rraaa-."

The man got to his feet and stared at the girl who had blasted him. A gapping whole through his chest, right where his heart should have being. The man lunged at Lyra who fired off another shot. The bullet passed through his eye and out the back of his skull. The man dropped like a stone and didn't move. Lyra's mouth was agape sucking in air. A sudden noise came from inside the barn and instinctively Lyra leveled the gun and moved in.

Inside blood was splattered on the ground. Grunts echoed through the small barn as Lyra saw three people bent over, their hands dug deep into something as they stuffed their face. One turned to see the single audience stare in horror at the sight before her.

Its haunting groan told the others that living flesh was near. The other two slowly raised their head and let out an equal set of groans.

"…Darren…?"

Lyra raised the gun and levelled it with the first one's head.

"Suppose the guy out there was with you huh?" Lyra looked past the slowly approaching Darren. "That better not be my dad."

She shot Darren through the head and then killed the others.

"Eric….Vanessa…."

Lyra lowered the gun after a few beats knowing that they weren't getting up – ever. She walked over to see the body was a neighbour. Lyra let out a small sigh, she was happy that it wasn't her father but the victim was a long-time friend of the family even when her mother was around.

"Sorry."

"Lyra!"

The girl turned around with her gun raised but immediately dropped it when she saw her dad. His front was splattered with blood and guts, in his hand was a crowbar. When he saw the bodies, he looked up at Lyra who turned away unable to look at her father.

Without hesitation, he walked up and pulled her into a tight embrace. After a few seconds, Lyra hugged back, holding on to her dad – the only thing that was anchoring her to the world.

"We'll get through this," he whispered, "together."

Lyra felt tears stream down her face as she tried to speak but nothing came out. Every breath she inhaled had the taste of blood as if the air was now permanently stained with it.

Her father pulled back.

"Grab as much as you can from the barn. We need to get going," he instructed heading back to the house. "Meet me at the truck."

Lyra nodded and ran back into the slaughter. But she didn't care about the bodies. She grabbed her welding bag and stuffed it with small metal plates, a welding hammer, a striker, and pliers along with anything else that she could think of. Once she was done Lyra switched out of her shoes for her work boots knowing it'd give her better support and protection.

Lyra ran from the barn and towards the truck in time to see her father coming out of the house with a single bag filled with necessities. He ran to the driver's seat and jumped in while Lyra took the passenger seat.

"What are they saying?" Lyra asked slamming the door.

"That there's some sort of infection going around, highly contagious through fluids and shit even some say it's airborne."

"What?!"

The father ran a hand through his hair. "I know it's fucked up, listen we can't go into the city. That's where all the action is and I don't wanna be in it. We have to get out of here somehow. We need to lay low until shit can be figured out."

"The highways are going to be packed with people."

"I know that's why we're going to use the back roads."

The father pushed the vehicle into drive and the truck shot out of the drive way.

XXXXXX

The two drove for a little while trying their best to stay away from the main roads. Sirens wailed from the streets as Lyra watched emergency vehicles whip pass them. She looked over at her father who was muttering incoherent words to himself as he looked this way and that trying to find a way to get to safety without getting caught in a road block.

"Shit," Lyra hissed looking at the incoming text messages. "The military is up on patrol."

Her father let loose a string of curses.

"There's another way to get onto the highway," Lyra said.

"Those bastards will be on the back roads, trying to stop people from fleeing who are infected. Check in the glove compartment, there should be a map."

Lyra opened the compartment and took the out the map, she looked up in time to see her father clip an infected as he zoomed by.

"Jesus…!" Lyra gasped holding onto the dashboard as blood splattered onto the front window.

"There's no room on these backroads, I had to."

Lyra ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"We need to-."

 _BANG!_

The gunshot blasted the side mirror off Lyra's side. Her father slammed on the brake as the headlights shone on a man with an assault rifle. Before either could react, the doors were retched open and both were dragged out onto the muddy road. The butt of the gun slammed against Lyra's head dazing her. She tried to get to her feet to protect her dad when the barrel of the gun scraped against her cheek making her cough blood.

"Stay down," a harsh voice growled. Lyra looked up to see a young man aiming a double barrel shotgun at her head.

With his other hand he rummaged through the truck and tossed her welding bag to the ground. Lyra waited until the man was turned before quickly reaching in and took out her welding hammer. She tucked it under her chest and remained down. Lyra listened as the man rummaged through her things.

"She's got nothing but metal pieces and welding gear."

The other man, older, gave a low grunt and looked through their supply bag, his gun aimed at the father's head.

"Get the girl in the truck, she's coming with us."

"No!"

Lyra flinched as she heard a sickening crunch as the gun smacked painfully against her father's side.

"Crazy old fuck!"

Lyra jumped to her feet and grabbed the young man by the back of the collar, yanking him back with adrenaline-born muscles. Tightening her grip on the hammer and slammed it into her attacker's throat cutting off his screams before driving it deep into his skull. The other attacker looked over in time to see his son go down to a nineteen year old.

"You little bitch… _argh."_

The raider clutched his broken leg and Lyra's father didn't hesitate, stomping hard on the man's face until his brains spilled from the cracked skull.

Lyra turned to see the woman standing there. She was shocked that she hadn't realized it before but when the woman moved, Lyra immediately she stepped forward with the bloodied hammer when she stopped. The apprentice noticed the woman's legs shaking and the gun tremored hard in her hands.

"Please…," she whispered. Slowly she raised her hands and backed away. "It wasn't my idea…plea- _urk."_

The woman's head snapped violently to the side as the gunshot pushed through her head. Lyra flinched as some of the warm blood sprayed her face.

"Down here! They're down here!"

"Shit, get in Lyra!"

The apprentice didn't need to be told twice as she scampered into the jeep and closed it shut as another shot rang through the air. Lyra looked up to see some militants coming down the hill after them. Her father stomped on the gas pedal making the truck shoot out of the space leaving the soldiers in the dust.

XXXXXX

The sun was just peaked through the trees when the father parked the vehicle. Lyra was looking out the window, at the large black clouds that billowed into the air. She opened her phone to see no new messages so Lyra thought the worst. A small nudge to her shoulder brought her back to Earth.

"Here…." Her father passed her a cloth.

Lyra took it with a blood and dirt stained hand. She looked down to see her father's posture slightly off indicating broken ribs. Lyra turned feeling a pang of guilt as she gently wiped where the blood had splattered her face. Then she gently cleaned the cut where she was pistol whipped. A wince escaped her parted lips as she scraped the deepest portion of the wound. She looked over at her father who gave her a solemn look.

"Together," he whispered; it echoed.

Lyra re-gripped her bloodied welding hammer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Flashbacks in italics. Spitfire47_

* * *

Present

She slowly opened her eyes. Usually after a nightmare she'd snap them open in a feverish haste to waken herself, to find out what part of it was true. Soon after she would chastise herself. It was true, all of it. So she had taught herself to wake slowly, calmly as it would be her only solace throughout the day.

Lyra looked over her shoulder to see Cory sleeping, his soft snores echoed through the shop. She frowned slightly.

She pondered pushing him out of the bed to wake him, it was only a five foot drop. However she abandoned the idea and quietly crawled over him.

"You deserve it," she whispered.

Cory shifted in his sleep as if hearing her. Lyra climbed down the ladder and dropped to the ground missing the last step. Clenching her teeth, Lyra rubbed the brace around her knee feeling the string from the screws that were in her flesh, driven into her bone.

Lyra gently rubbed her back feeling her fingers going over the scars that stiffened the skin on her back. The bones had healed completely but it was clear she was still in much pain. Lyra walked over to the ration bag and looked in to see a little bit left in the bottle of water, a stale biscuit and only a couple strips of meat left. It was only one week and that had to take her for another week. She'd starve by the time Negan and his gang of freaks came by with another bag.

Immediately the apprentice went for the water but stopped. Gritting her teeth she grabbed it and took a sip feeling the liquid slip over her cracked lips and down her throat. Forcing the bottle away Lyra let out a low hiss, if she had it her way she'd drank the whole thing in a second. But it wasn't her way, it was _his_ way.

Frustrated Lyra let the bottle drop into the bag and she walked over to the generator and started it up. It coughed violently before starting and it roared loudly before going to a light chug. Lyra sighed at least one of her normal problems wasn't a problem today. She walked over to the table where sinkers, casters and pieces of lead laid splayed all over.

Lyra let out a small sigh. She was tired of making shit for them, but she had no choice. She learnt that the hard way.

XXXXXX

Throughout the day, Lyra worked on ammunition and repairing weapons that took heavy damage. With the lathe she was able to coil springs, screws and such. To melt the lead she used an old school method of pot and ladle. Lyra would alternate between the works or repair and making.

Halfway through the day she stopped for a breath. She looked over to see Cory shift in his sleep, she walked over and leaned up against the ladder. Lyra grabbed the rations bag and broke the biscuit in quarters. Taking small bites Lyra looked over at the doorway.

"So how long have you being there?"

There was no movement. She took a couple shaky steps towards the doorway, a small form started to make out through the dark.

"I see you," she whispered, "I always see you…. So why do you always gotta fucking hide?"

There was no response. The figure even seemed to be receding from Lyra as she stepped forward carefully as if she were hunting.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" she asked quietly. "I can tell you, I have perfect recollection, I can tell you anything."

Stepping back, the apprentice leaned back against the doorway entrance feeling some of the tension in her back release.

XXXXXX

 _Lyra looked around to see some more coming out. She started to wonder where all of them were coming from. Quickly backing up, Lyra ran back to the vehicle and threw the can and hose into the truck before rushing over to the store._

" _Dad!"_

 _The door slammed open and Lyra moved in holding the machete in front of her._

" _Dad!"_

 _She ran down an aisle and looked around wildly to try and locate her father. Lyra was about to turn when a crawler grabbed her wrist. Dropping the machete into the other, Lyra sliced upward but only caught it on its cheek. The blob of flesh dropped to the ground. When the crawler opened its mouth, blood and broken sinew fell onto the ground. Lyra stiffened as the sight of the torn flesh._

" _Better not have eaten my dad you fucker!" On the last word, the machete pushed through its forehead and ejected out the other end._

" _Dad!" Lyra shouted._

" _Lyra!"_

 _The daughter ran towards the sound of the voice and it came from a closed door. Surrounding it were two crawlers._

" _Shit."_

 _Lyra raced up behind one and stabbed it before slicing sideways and catching the other straight in the face, side swiping right through the eyes._

" _It's safe," Lyra said._

 _The door opened and her father came out. There was a small blood splatter on his shirt. Lyra couldn't see anything else._

" _Shit, why didn't you call for help?!" she berated._

" _There was only two of them," her father replied._

" _Two? There were three! And there's going to be a lot more, we gotta go now."_

 _Her father checked the chamber in his gun._

" _Only have five more rounds left."_

" _We can deal with that later."_

 _Lyra ran back hearing her father right behind her. She looked back to see a heavy back bouncing against his hip, she hoped he was able to get what he needed. They weren't coming back._

 _Through the window, Lyra saw about twenty crawlers. All of them were slowly trudging along. She raised the bandana around her neck so that it covered her nose and mouth. She gave her father a quick look who nodded indicating his readiness he too had a bandana on. Lyra kicked the door open and rushed for the truck, she chopped down as many crawlers as possible. Occasionally her father shot off a couple rounds on those who would get to close._

 _Lyra was the first one to get to the truck and yanked the door open just as a gnarled hand made a grab for her. She whipped around and chopped it off before stabbing the head. As her father reached for the door, Lyra crawled back into the passenger side and watched as her father got in and slammed the door closed. He locked the door and let out the deep breath he was unintentionally holding in. The father looked over at Lyra who was also slight panting from the exertion and adrenaline._

 _All around them the crawlers surrounded the truck. Their bloodied limbs thumping against the truck trying to get in. Her father started the vehicle and stomped hard on the gas pedal. The vehicle shot out of the spot like a bullet. Blood and guts splattered onto the windshield. Lyra gripped the seat as the truck rolled over a crawler._

" _Almost out," her father muttered, though it was more to himself._

 _He turned sharply driving into another crawler._

" _Dad!" Lyra cried._

 _Her father made another sharp turn and saw a clearing through the enormous herd that was walking straight for them. He stomped on the pedal once again and they drove out._

XXXXXX

"We assumed they had migrated from the city, where they were going I have no idea."

Lyra let out a small sigh.

"My dad had me siphon gas out front while he went into the store."

Lyra got up and started to stir the melting lead.

"It wasn't his dumbass plan, or the herd, or nearly driving off a fucking cliff! It was that he didn't tell me."

Lyra closed her eyes feeling a familiar pit in her stomach well until it was big enough to swallow her whole. She let out a shaky breath, but she shook her head.

"What he does…did…was up to him," she said firmly, however her voice cracked slightly.

"You tried."

Lyra turned around to see Cory sitting up, his legs dangling from the platforms edge. His black hair splayed over his head, and his wide green eyes on her. His jacket flew open as he jumped the five steps and landed on the ground. His bare feet made no sound.

"What did I tell you about wearing shoes?" Lyra chastised lightly.

Cory shrugged. "You said that I can't wear shoes into bed."

"I said you wear shoes when you're on the floor you dolt." The apprentice gently hit the man upside the head getting a light chuckle from him. "Don't come bitching to me when you get slivers in your feet and god put your shirt on!"

Cory came up from behind her, his arms drawing around her waist gently pulling her into a hug.

"Jealous?" he murmured.

Lyra snorted. "Of what? That dandelion fluff…. do I get a wish?"

"Anything…."

Cory had four inches on her so Lyra wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his head down a bit. She whispered: "Get me the fuck out of here."

His eyes went sideways and downcast. Lyra felt him shiver underneath her touch.

"…but that….Anything but that."

Lyra pulled out of his grip. She walked back to the boiling lead and angrily started to pour it into the moulds. With a heavy heart Cory watched from afar. He watched for a few minutes knowing that Lyra was going to speak.

"Then what the fuck else is there to wish for?" she demanded as she sprinkled in the powder.

Cory looked over at the ration bag.

"More food?"

Lyra gave a weak chuckle as she shook her head.

"So what? We can continue to work for these asshats?! Hmm? Is that what you want to do? Where's the living in that?"

Cory paused. "We're survivors."

"We're slaves."

Lyra threw down the tools and kicked the generator with her steel-toed boot. A sickening crack rang through the shop as the outer shell cracked. But it kept on running, spinning and providing Lyra and Cory the power they needed to make their due.

Cory looked over at the doorway and back to Lyra who leaned against the lathe. Her arms folded and a cross expression between depression and anger dominated her face. Her shoulders were tensed and forward and her brace knee jittered with nervous energy. He didn't say anything. Instead he just picked up his portion of food for the day and sat on the chair. Looking at Lyra who was now picking at the cuticle around her thumbnail.

"You need to stop that," Cory said patiently. "You need to be careful as it is with your hands."

Lyra's hand dropped against her braced knee. Instinctively she winced and rubbed a bruising area where the metal was pressed harshly against her skin.

"Maybe you should loosen it," Cory suggested.

"And go limping for a whole week? Fuck that, I've given that bastard enough satisfaction."

A dark expression cast over the man's face, "I don't think standing up to Lucille is giving Negan satisfaction."

Lyra ran her hand over the cooled bullets and dumped them into the bucket where the rest were. She paused just staring at them as if they were hypnotising her.

"I want to put in extra powder in the next batch," she said calmly, her voice was low as if speaking mostly to herself. "I want to watch one of those bastards pull the trigger, and his hand explode."

She threw in the bullet she was holding listening to it _clink_ against the others.

"Then he'll most definitely kill you," Cory reminded in the same gentle tone. "And then who would I have to keep _me_ company?"

Lyra let out a mirthless laugh.

"I'm sure you'd figure something out."

Cory started to drop lead into the melting pot.

"I don't think I'd ever find someone else like you."

The apprentice smirked. "Everyone's their own individual beautiful butterfly, remember?"

"Sure, even if they are crippled."

Lyra gave him a playful shove as she passed listening to him stir with the ladle.

"Get some rest now."

She climbed up the ladder and laid on the bed. The mattress was hard and belonged to a twin bed that they both had to share. The sheet was stained with blood, dirt and sweat – six months of it.

The apprentice tried to get comfortable as possible before drawing up the ratty blanket over her lanky body. She gave a final looked to Cory who was busy with the pot, she looked over to see the figure returned. This time his face was clear.

 _Why…Why you? What's so god damn special about you?_

The teen didn't answer, instead just looked at her like he always did with his hardened eyes. Yet Lyra could see the insecurity and shyness mixing together beneath the mask.

"I'll find you," she murmured feeling the exhaustion catch up with her. "Wherever…."

XXXXXX

" _Dad…?"_

 _Lyra scanned the dark rooms of the house. She walked through the living room, past the kitchen and towards the backdoor. She knew her father was outside, he always was when he was thinking, when he wanted to be alone. But now wasn't the time to be alone. They were lucky to avoid the herd two weeks ago, but the exact size was unclear and they could still be in grave danger of being in its path._

" _Dad?"_

 _There was still no answer and Lyra let out a small sigh getting a bit fed up._

 _Lately her father had grown quiet and more concentrated than ever. He's being insisting on trying to find ways back into the city for some reason. When Lyra would inquire he would always say it was for her own good, but the daughter didn't really see any good in going back into a crawler infested Atlanta._

 _Lyra pulled open the door to see her father standing outside. He was sitting at the picnic table with his rifle lain against the side. The 9mm in front of him all assembled and clean. Lyra walked over and sat beside him. She felt him tense but he let out a small breath through his clenched teeth._

" _What's wrong?" she asked._

" _Nothing," he tried._

" _Bullshit, we don't do that dad."_

 _The father turned back to face the fence and then turned his head up. Lyra followed his gaze to the constellations that shimmered in the sky along with the streaks of the Milky Way._

" _I met your mother on a night like this," he whispered._

 _Lyra blinked. She knew that he never liked to talk about her mother, especially when she passed._

" _Night time and hot as hell."_

 _Her father picked up the handgun and turned it around examining it closely._

" _If she could see the world now…."_

" _She'd survive," Lyra finished._

 _Her father nodded but it wasn't very convincing and Lyra had no problem catching it at night._

" _She would."_

 _There was a pause. "No doubt."_

 _Feeling her father's tension, Lyra bristled. She slowly rose from the table, giving herself a safe distance from her father._

" _Lyr-."_

" _Let's see it."_

" _Plea-."_

" _Show me…"_

 _Her father rolled up his sleeve, showing the scratch marks on his forearm. Lyra felt her heart drop to the ground, tears welled in her eyes threatening to fall but she managed to keep them at bay._

" _Wh-….What a-….Jeez!"_

 _He let the sleeve drop down covering the scratches. With his other hand, he made a show of pulling the chamber on the gun, Lyra got the message and flinched._

" _Dad…please…"_

" _Go to your room Lyra," he said not looking at his daughter._

 _Lyra tried to breath but she was unable to, the air in her throat thickened effectively choking her._

" _We can do something, think of something," Lyra struggled to say. "We…we can cut the – the arm off just at the elbow."_

 _Her father swallowed._

" _I tried that," he showed her the line where he pressed the straightedge "But it didn't work, too much of a coward."_

 _Lyra balled her hands into fists. "You're right. You are a fucking coward if you do this! What are you trying to prove huh? That you're somehow brave by doing this? Is that it?"_

 _Her father didn't say anything, he pulled the hammer._

 _Lyra closed her eyes feeling tears fall freely now. The harsh words replayed in her mind and she fell to her knees, her hands clenching the roots on the grass._

" _I love you so much."_

 _Lyra let out a choked sob._

" _I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible._

" _So much like your mother, she would've being very proud."_

 _Lyra felt her body tense. Her hands clenched into fists as she struggled to get to her feet._

" _Stop…pleas-."_

 _BANG!_

XXXXXX

The week passed on as its usual slow slug pace. The two split the work and split the rest of the food. Lyra's muscles weren't getting any better and the bruising on her leg was getting worse making it harder for her to walk. But they had a quota to meet and Lyra started to use a metal bar as a mock walking stick.

On the seventh day, Lyra placed the ammunition off to the side. She let out a small sigh ready to continue despite her burning fingers, it was hard to grip things though as the day drew on. Lyra clenched her teeth as a sudden sharp pain ran through her knee making her buckle slightly.

Suddenly something pricked under her chin. Her eyes tried to look past the weapon but a wooden bat covered with barbed wire was very hard to ignore. Especially when it was right by her throat. Gently the bat lifted her chin

"Where's my supplies?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Sorry for the lack of updates. I've being working overtime and on top of that got sick. I've being managing and should have a chapter up on the weekend as usually planned. Thanks, leave a review. Spitfire47_

* * *

Lyra gritted her teeth feeling the barbed metal dig into her skin. _Crack!_ Lyra's braced knee gave out as a hunter struck it harshly with a collapsible club. Hands grabbed her by the back of the neck holding her still as a metal cuff snapped onto her right wrist, the key sailed into Negan's open palm. Clenching her teeth, she listened as Dwight grabbed the bag, the ammo jingled inside as it passed it over to his leader.

"Feel's…lighter," Negan pondered, his dark eyes targeting the apprentice.

"Running out of materials," Lyra said, "as well as food, water, and other basic necessities, you know to stay alive."

The leader gave a slight smirk at the young woman's audacious response. Then with the slightest of nods, it all came crumbling down.

Dwight and Steve came up from behind her and slammed her against the table. Lyra gritted her teeth feeling the edge of the table dig into her left wrist. The other was protected by the cuff.

"Have I not being fair to you?" Negan questioned, he took slow deliberate steps towards the struggling woman. "I spared _them_ like you asked didn't I? In return all I asked for was you and your skills to serve my community."

Lyra closed her eyes feeling the pain increase in her body. She felt a hand press against a fresh scar bringing up bad memories.

"I…have," she managed, "for over five months I've being here!"

"And you will continue to be here until you pay up your debt," Negan smiled. Then a flash of anger flared and before Lyra could brace herself, Lucille struck her back. Lyra let out a piteous cry as two more blows followed and blood spilling more onto the ground. Dwight and Steve let her go and Lyra felt her limp body drop to the ground.

Lyra felt her teeth grind together as she clenched her fists. No matter how many times it happened, she still felt pain. She thought that she'd be used to it by now. Using the table Lyra struggled to pull herself up she felt the rawness on her back mash together as she rose.

"I hope that my next visit is less…messy," Negan said as he signed his men to fall back. "Dwight."

The hunter came up and tossed the rations bag on the table. It landed with a soft thud and already Lyra knew there wasn't much in it. To confirm her beliefs, she opened it to see about the same amount of food, drink, and medicine as the last one. Lyra's knee throbbed in protest.

"Shit…it's almost like you want me to die," she scowled glaring at her 'leader'.

Negan gave her a smirk. "If I did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Lyra managed to stand on her own two feet despite her limbs protest. "You said you'd give me a _full_ bottle of meds!"

Negan shrugged as he turned.

"Till next time Lyra!"

The apprentice looked at the bag and let out a small sigh. Her fingers gripping the table as her mind started to plan what to do.

"Here."

She looked over to see Dwight laying the key down by her side. Then quickly he slipped her something else. Lyra took it and clenched it tight in her fist.

Wordless the man left. As per procedure, Lyra didn't make a move until the metal door was slammed shut. She opened her palm to see a slip of paper that had six small pink pills in it. Lyra set it on the table with a heavy heart as she dug into the bag to get the bottle. Carefully untwisting it, she slipped it in before grabbing the bag and heading to her work station.

She set the bag down and called: "You can come out now."

The door underneath the work table opened. Cory squeezed himself out and stood, stretching his muscles and rotating his neck.

"I don't see why you want me to hide in there," he grumbled.

"Ya want half a face like Dwight?" Lyra countered.

"…no…."

Lyra dumped the contents out onto the table. She let out a small sigh seeing it as the same. It was just barely going to get them through the next two weeks and Lyra owed the Sanctuary double now to make up for what she didn't do.

She listened as Cory came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered lowly, his voice hollow.

"Why? You didn't do this."

"Seeing you unhappy is enough for me."

Lyra held in a rebuffed snort. She knew that despite his kind naïve words, he spoke truly. It was something she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Sit."

Lyra watched as Cory grabbed the water and opened it. She stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"You're injured."

At that, the pain returned in Lyra's back enough to make her wince.

"It…it doesn't matter! We need to conserve as much as possible."

Cory picked up a semi-clean rag, "just enough to wipe the blood then."

Lyra was about to protest when she forced herself to stop. She took the water and cloth and soaked it with a thin dribble of water over a bucket to ensure no waste whatsoever.

Lyra turned and felt her shirt being lifted Cory slowly dragged the cloth gently down her back. The pain she had gotten used to, but it was a certain degree, so when the cloth went over a particularly deep slice, Lyra bit her lip.

"Damn him…," Cory muttered. "Damn you too."

Lyra sighed knowing where this was going to go.

"Spare me, I'm letting you clean me up."

"This wouldn't happen if you just kept your mouth shut."

Lyra whipped around quickly.

"I said shut up!"

The man paused. He then lowered the cloth and set it aside. Lyra followed his gaze to the heavy scar on her side.

"Don't," Lyra snapped before Cory even had a chance to open his mouth. She was about to put her shirt back on when Cory stopped her.

"We need to sew it up."

Lyra wanted to get to work, but she knew that the wound had to be tended too still. She looked back to see him already prepping a needle and thread. When he finished he looked at her. Lyra nodded and felt the needle push through her skin.

XXXXXX

 _The mesh on the bag dug into her shoulder, blood was already staining her shirt. Lyra readjusted her bag but it didn't help, in fact to her it increased the pain on her shoulder._

 _It had being several days since her father's suicide._

 _Lyra had left the area that night in complete terror that the gunshot would bring walkers. That's the very first thing that entered her mind. The noise, not the fact that her father was dead and not the fact there wasn't any walkers on the road. But she ran out anyway with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart._

 _She had wanted to return several days later to give her father a proper burial but knew that if she went back she'd risk everything. So Lyra kept to the path heading North following the map near to the letter so she wouldn't get lost._

 _It was day five and still nothing. Lyra hadn't being able to find secure shelter, she had found a small cave but it was already claimed by a pack of wild dogs. She had run before they even had the chance to chase her._

 _Lyra snapped the map shut, wondering why she even bothered anymore. The damn thing hadn't being any help in the past days. Stuffing it back in her bag, Lyra continued walking. Turning her head this way and that constantly, but she saw no walkers along which she thought was luck. Lyra was happy to stay her hand, she actually disliked fighting. But she knew in this world, that had to change – it all did._

 _Crack! The ground underneath her gave and Lyra let out a pitched cry as she fell. Her body tumbled down the deep pit and felt something punch through her side._

" _Ugh!"_

 _Her hands wrapped around the spike that had gouged her side. Lyra squeezed her eyes shut as the pain increased along with the flow of blood that poured into the deep pit that was filled with wooden stakes pointing in all directions._

 _The trap was built long ago. Her foot had broken through the rotten wood that lined the edge which caused her fall. She was lucky through, lucky in the fact that the stake didn't puncture her liver._

 _Lyra laid there for a bit. Her eyes wide and her face in excruciating pain as she quickly tried to stop the bleeding. However her body was shaking too much from shock and her mind was constantly drawing blanks over the flashes of pain that struck her like a hammer on a nail._

 _I need to get out…., Lyra said coming to her wits as her mind started to clear. I need…to….move…._

 _However every movement pushed blood she couldn't afford to lose._

 _With much difficulty, Lyra managed to get on her stomach. She tried to pull herself up. Ignoring the throbbing pain on her left side, she was able to reach the knotted roots, but when she lifted her right arm ever so slightly. She struggled to raise her arm again this time managing to get it a bit higher but a pitched scream escaped her lips causing her to let her right arm drop. It bounced against her wound making the stinging pain increase._

…Fuck….come on, come on, come on….get u-argh!

 _Doing her best to try to block out the pain, she struggled to raise her left arm but that meant her right arm was taking all of her weight._

 _Lyra slide down the hill again feeling grit enter the wound._

 _Lyra rolled onto her back. A small laugh escaped her lips as she felt the heat on her face, no more could she feel the pain in her side. It was completely numb to whatever she was trying to get it to feel. Lyra looked around to see a thick oak mere steps away. Struggling to her feet, the apprentice got up and walked over to the trunk and leaned against it._

 _Her breath was heavily laboured but with her left arm she grabbed the low branch and hoisted herself up. It barely got her four feet off the ground. Lyra rose to her feet and jumped up against using her left arm to hoist her up even higher making it five, then finally seven feet._

 _Unable to muster any more energy, Lyra stopped and leaned against the trunk with her legs hanging over either side of the branch. Lyra looked down to see her bag in the pit. She needed to stop the bleeding and fast. Then Lyra remembered._

 _In case she had ever lost her bag, or it got stolen. Lyra kept a pack of matches in each back pocket._

 _Carefully, she took one out and struck it. Without thinking, she put it to the bright red wound. She watched it bubble and sizzle for a bit before feeling the pain. She dropped the burned out match before striking up another one. Putting it to her side, Lyra immediately felt the pain and ground her teeth together before pulling the match away. She struck up another match and was prepared to stick it to her side but something stopped her._

 _She took in a breath and repeated the process until the wound was cauterized. It was a poor job but with matches Lyra knew she couldn't ask for much. It started to smell like pork, and after a few seconds to her horror, it was her own self; her flesh burning._

 _Her stomach rumbled at the scent and the tip of her ears went red. Lyra looked down at the wound to see that already liquid was leaking out. Quickly ripping off a good chunk of her shirt, she balled it up and placed it to her wound. She had considered going for her 'bra', which was nothing more than a strip of cloth, but that would include lifting her arm again, something that she didn't want to do._

 _So Lyra did her best to get comfortable (with much difficulty), and kept her hand to her side. She winced as a wave of pain assaulted her yet again making her cringe. She had nothing to hold her upward, and the drop would most likely kill her should she loose her balance. But at that moment, Lyra simply didn't give a shit._

XXXXXX

"Hey Lyra…Lyra…!"

The apprentice blinked. She looked over to see Cory giving her a soft look. Knowing that the sewing was finished, Lyra rolled her shirt down.

"We gotta get back to work," Lyra said adjusting the melting pot.

"Lyra…," Cory said stopping her. "You need to rest, let me do that for now okay?"

She didn't reply at first but silently Lyra thanked him even if she couldn't say it aloud. Lyra climbed the ladder and sat on the bed. She watched Cory carefully. She knew that he knew the procedure but she was unable to rest.

"Negan's sure got'cha riled up doesn't he?"

"I'm not scared of him," Lyra retaliated but there was something off about her voice.

"Then you're stupid," Cory said continuing to work, "cause I'm sure as fuck am."

"Then be scared."

Cory didn't reply. Instead he just bowed his head and continued to work.

The day continued on and Cory did all the work. It was too hard for Lyra to stay on her back so she lied on her front but no matter what the pain never stopped. In fact she was pretty sure that it had increased ten-fold since she had gotten the beating.

As the evening drew near, Lyra did her best to ignore her growling stomach. Cory was taking a break. He took a biscuit out of the bag and walked up the ladder and lied beside Lyra. He broke it in half and gave her a piece.

"We do what we can," Cory whispered as Lyra merely stared at the food.

She let out a slow breath and took a bite.

They ate in silence. The shop was soundless it always was when the machines and generators weren't on. Lyra enjoyed the silence, she enjoyed the peace while Cory was the opposite. His eyes flickered back and forth constantly as if expecting a walker to just materialize in mid-air. Lyra saw his expression and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Cory…they're on the outside," Lyra said. "They're always on the fucking outside."

The man looked at the apprentice.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… this is my 'doing fine' face."

Cory raised an eyebrow at the stony glare. Before Lyra could stop him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, with one look her hardened gaze softened and angrily Lyra lied on her side.

"I hate you sometimes," Lyra scowled lightly.

Cory let out a snort, "didn't hear you complain when I found you."

"I was barely conscious!"

Cory gave a shrug as he lied beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, scooting closer to her.

There was only a thin blanket that they had to share together, and sometimes it wasn't enough especially when the night was oddly chilly like this one.

"Remember….," Lyra warned.

"I know, I know," Cory sighed, "I try anything and you'll make sure I won't have any children. I recall you telling me this several times."

Lyra shrugged under his arm and closed her eyes. She waited for sleep to come over her but none came. Slowly opening them, Lyra looked around the shop that was illuminated with the last of the sky's magenta flare. Lyra looked down, easily imaging pushing herself off and hitting her head right on the hard ground. If Lyra concentrated hard enough, her vision was able to trick her into thinking that the floor was steeper than it was.

XXXXXX

Shit…, _Lyra thought as she looked down the steep hill. She knew taking the turn was a bad idea, but it was either that or take her chances running through a possible sea of walkers – she choose the latter._

 _Lyra reached for a branch but immediately bit her lip. Pain rippled through her sending chills down her spin. She just managed to keep her footing as she doubled over._

 _Over the past week the pain has rose and fell, along with a slight fever that made Lyra nauseas and gave her headaches. She stayed up in the trees when she could but kept moving slowly, especially when she heard raider vehicles._

 _She carefully made it down the hill, slow and steady she kept telling herself like a slow mantra. Slow and steady._

 _Lyra used her left arm, keeping her right side warm against the slight autumn breeze that had grown more bolder over that past weeks. She had struggled to keep the wound closed the best she could and around the edges did show signs of healing which Lyra was most thankful for._

 _However the illness was making it hard for her to keep up._

Slow and steady, _Lyra thought._ Slow and – oh fuck!

 _Lyra made a wild grab for the branch but – missed._

 _Her body tumbled head over heels as she proceeded down the last bit of the hill. Her back struck a small tree bending her body backwards slightly before sliding down head first towards the ground. Lyra's shoulder struck a rock sending her body spinning off to the side and then…she stopped._

 _Blood pounded heavily in her ears, her raspy breath frosted through the autumn air. Her body shivered and convulsed involuntarily._

" _H….He…."_

 _Lyra coughed feeling something pool on the side of her face. She knew the familiar sticky feel all too well. She struggled to move again but her muscles weren't working. For a split second she thought she had broken her back on the tree, but after a couple minutes of attempting to move, she succeeded. Lyra was able to wiggle her toes and roll her ankles, feeling was starting to come back into her legs but not in her upper body. This was a problem, a major problem, especially with a walker coming straight for her._

 _Its' blood filled eyes watched the young woman on the ground. Watched her feeble attempts to escape, and smelt the blood pooling around her._

" _Hurrr….raaahhh!"_

 _Lyra managed to move her left arm and gripped the roots in the ground. She struggled to pull herself up but failed as the lack of strength in her body. Lyra tried over and over. She managed to get herself on her back, little help that, that would actually do._

 _However somewhere in the back of her mind, it thought that this would do. If this was the way she had to die, she would_

 _Lyra's vision was edge with darkness as she felt the breath constrict in her throat. She heard something._

 _Click…Crack…Thunm…_

 _Something shot through the walker's head and it fell to the ground like a stone. Lyra tried to move her head to see who it was but her neck was stiff._

 _A figure slowly came into view, their mouth moved but Lyra was unable to make out any words. From what she could see the man had wild black hair and a bony face. He was a rather tall man, with a slender muscular build._

 _He spoke again, Lyra didn't hear. Maybe she was going deaf._

"… _I….ry…."_

 _Nope, not going deaf._

 _Lyra furrowed her brow ignoring the blood dripping down her face._

" _Can…ou….r….e?"_

 _The apprentice gave a small grunt, "….little."_

 _The man gave a small nod. Then he took a real look at the young woman. His face said it all: shit._

 _Lyra thought he was going to abandon her right then and there. Surprisingly she wouldn't blame him, if the positions were switched, she would've put him out of his misery._

 _So when the man knelt down and gently picked her up, bridal-style, Lyra was genuinely surprised._

" _I'm Cory."_


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra woke first. She always did.

Getting out of the cot and climbing down the stairs, she walked over to the work bench and opened the ration bag. Taking out some food and water, she sat on the stool. She ate mechanically feeling the toughness of the bread.

It's hard to tell if he's just stupid or actually wants to kill me.

She wanted to eat the other half but set it down as her appetite disappeared. She took another gulp of water before turning to the warm melting pot. Kneeling down, Lyra blew gently on the smoldering coals watching it slow red as white flakes blew off. She added a bit more kindling.

Lyra looked up in time to see Cory climbing down the ladder. He jumped the last step as usual and walked over.

"You're up later than usual," he noted.

Lyra shrugged, "survived another round of 'torment Lyra for shits.'"

Cory opened his mouth but then closed it immediately. He looked at the melting pot and the lead oddities that were to be turned into the quota of bullets.

"Double quota," Lyra said as if reading his thoughts. "Remember? 'The bag feels…lighter.'" She looked at the lead pieces. "Don't think we even have enough to do that, start seeing what you can of metal that will melt."

Cory frowned. "This shop is worth shit, all the metal had being raided long since you came here."

"Then start taking off doors! Do something! Don't just stand there!"

An impregnable silence fell on the pair. Lyra glared at Cory who remained emotionless yet a hint of sympathy lain behind the mask.

Lyra closed her eyes and turned away ashamed of what she had said to her best friend. Cory remained silent as she turned back and threw pieces of lead into the pot. Neither spoke for a few beats. She was getting the castings ready while Cory rummaged through a tool bag taking out a hammer and chisel.

"I've seen you like this," Cory reminded as he walked over to a metal worktable. "Seen what happens."

"I fell down a fucking mountain! I wasn't stuck…like this."

"Hey! You survived that fucking mountain."

"You helped. Found me bleeding to death and a walker coming at me looking at me the way one would a juicy steak."

Lyra dipped in the spoon and started to ladle the molten lead into the castings, careful not to get any on herself. Cory was starting to work on the doors.

"Too bad he can't throw in a couple smokes," Cory sighed as he started to undo some of the doors.

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Out of all the shit problems we have, you're worried about not having a cancer stick?"

Cory shrugged, "man has needs."

Lyra let out a small snort of laughter.

"Gotta say though…this is sure a shit way of quitting cold turkey."

XXXXXX

 _Smoke curled in the air, it wisped down around floor towards the sleeping apprentice. She took in a slight breath huffing in the smoke. The strange scent triggered her instincts to the new environment and she bolted upright coughing. Lyra sputtered as more steamed around her._

 _"Shit…."_

 _Lyra cleared her throat and looked over to see a man leaning up against the wall playing with what looked like dog tags. His legs were slightly splayed out before him, the smoke came from the cigarette lazily hanging from his mouth. The man rose, pushing himself off the wall._

 _"Ya hungry?"_

 _Lyra was slightly taken aback by the question. However she remained cautious and suspicious, her eyes narrowed._

 _"Who the hell are you?"_

 _The man walked over to the makeshift fire pit and picked up a metal can that was wrapped with a cloth._

 _"Guess ya didn't hear," the man held it out to Lyra. "name's Cory Welner."_

 _The apprentice took the can skeptically, but her stomach answered for her loud and clear. She took a sip of the out-of-date soup not caring about the off-flavouring. It was the best thing she's had in over a month._

 _"Lyra Roulin."_

 _Cory sat beside her._

 _"Well….Lyra Roulin, you have a minor concussion, a couple cracked and bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and a broken nose."_

 _Lyra carefully took off the blanket and saw her torso wrapped in bandages, but her sports bra still on. Her wrist had a tensor on it, head was wrapped and a bandage over her nose. She also took in the numerous cuts and bruises._

 _"Also the gouge in your side re-opened after you so 'gracefully' fell down the hill."_

 _"Go fuck yourself."_

 _"Only when they feel heavy," Cory answered playfully gesturing to his groin._

 _Lyra rolled her eyes but despite herself gave a small smirk._

 _"How'd ya get that anyway?" Cory asked taking a sip from his can. "I mean…shit nasty, when I first saw it."_

 _Lyra groaned as she gently placed a hand against her throbbing head. She struggled to keep the pain at bay but it got the better of her._

 _"Fell into a trap," she muttered, "don't know who dug it or anything."_

 _Cory shook his head. "Nasty…you'd think that other survivors would want to try and work together to sort this shit out."_

 _Lyra let out a small groan of pain. "Trust is a hard thing to come by we didn't need the apocalypse to show us."_

 _"The apocalypse just dropped the curtains and cleared the smoke," Cory agreed. "Not only that but every strong man would want a chance to be leader."_

 _"So you decided to be a loner too?"_

 _Cory gave her a playful smile, "hey…survived this long – guess I'm good at it."_

 _A couple days passed, quickly it turned into seven days and then a couple weeks. Lyra's wounds were slowly healing but she was steadily getting better, able to keep her strength up longer than before._

 _Cory had found an old dirt bike on his own personal travels. He was constantly working on it, fixing what needed to and Lyra would sometimes help. When she had enough energy she would help Cory make snares for hunting and moving around the cabin herself._

 _When she was ready, Lyra went outside. Immediately what caught her attention was the gurgling of a fresh water stream. It was an ideal place not only for them but animals too._

 _It was a small cabin with three rooms and dirt streaked windows that allowed streams of light to come in when the sun was at its' peak. The cabin had clearly being lived in before the apocalypse, as all the appliances and usual homey knick-knacks were still there. However Cory was steadily going through them to use as either firewood or other useable items such as homemade grenades._

 _It had being a full long, hard and painful month. Lyra's recovery was rocky at the start and started to show signs of easing up, but then plunged right back down. Cory would make regular visits to a general store to get medication but that would mean he would be gone for most of the day even with the dirt bike. Lyra would try and change the bandages herself but would be unable to and end up lain on the ground in either a hot swell or a cool chill._

 _The two had lived together, each contributing what they could. When Lyra recovered from most of her worse injuries, she went through the house and ripped out all the piping. She had learnt some blacksmithing skills from one of her welding instructors and from those skills were able to create metal struts to give the house a more sturdier stand. Cory, a former waiter at a diner, had admirable hunting skills that he had adapted overtime._

 _Night drew in and the two retreated inside. Cory drew the metal curtain over the door and looked around to see the bars that Lyra had cruelly installed on the windows._

 _"Feel like in a fucking prison," he muttered walking over to the fire. Cory watched as Lyra turned the meat over on a mesh covering they had torn off a storage cupboard._

 _"Didn't hear you bitching when the walkers tried to break in a couple nights ago," Lyra responded. "Or maybe when the raiders were trying to come in."_

 _Cory rolled his eyes._

 _During both times, the two had slipped through a back door down in the basement and gone around to take them out silently._

 _"Fine, fine…I'm just saying."_

 _Lyra sighed. "I know, I know you hate it and I don't like it either. But I do like when my insides remain inside."_

 _Cory sat down. He flipped open his knife and speared a small piece of meat._

 _"Wish I had a cig," he said taking a bite of the steaming food._

 _Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Jesus, you went through all of them already?"_

 _Cory shrugged._

 _"If it's another 'a man's needs' shit then you can shove it up your ass smoky."_

 _The man snorted. "You're calling me smoky? You're the fucking welder."_

 _"That's different."_

 _Lyra fished through her pocket and took out a half stubbed cigarette._

 _"Now stop your bitching and lit it."_

XXXXXX

Lyra had to stop. Her braced knee was already causing her enough pain and some blood was seeping from a couple places from the sharp pieces. The blood was a bit darker than usual which possibly indicated a blood infection.

"What's going on?" Cory looked up.

"Started up again," Lyra replied, her voice flat. She walked over to the bag and took out a pill that Dwight had slipped her. She swallowed it easily and sat on the chair lifting her leg on a knee-height table.

The wounds were clearly fresh and the nails still seemed to be in tact which was good. Lyra tested the strength of the brace itself and was satisfied.

"Think blood poisonings coming back," Lyra muttered.

Cory walked over with the door.

"Think it's stainless steel," he said letting it clatter on the work bench.

Lyra clicked her tongue, "shit…."

She looked over to see the shadowed teen standing in the doorway. Lyra swallowed but kept her composure. She couldn't have Cory think she was going crazy.

It's the poisoning, she thought. Has to be.

"What'll happen if you get sick?" Cory asked.

Lyra shrugged. "Then you'll have to continue, start trying to find anything you'd think have any lead properties.

"You know it's not that simple girly."

Lyra gave a sudden dry laugh, "well, lucky we are that people can't get in."

Cory lowered his eyes. "Don't say that."

"Why? Wasn't your fault? You were just being a good friend."

"Shouldn't have left you alone, not like that."

XXXXXX

 _The next morning showed a thicker frost than previous days, all along the grounds, the cabin and in the stream. Cory was hunting more proficiently now, going for larger game in order to store up for the winter. Lyra was fixing defenses as well as hunting herself in order to try and help maintain the supplies. The two would go on more regular outings to a general store a couple miles away that was starting to deplete in supplies indicating there were other survivors around, or had at least gone through._

 _A week later, Lyra was starting to get sick. It started out as the common cold but developed into a full on fever making her shake and wrack with pain. Cory had gone through her wounds and saw some had returned infectious._

 _"I think that's what's causing all this," Cory muttered. He walked over to the closet and grabbed his jacket and satchel._

 _"Where…," Lyra tried but failed as she started to violently cough._

 _Cory walked over with a couple aspirin and had Lyra swallow it. She started to cough again and Cory was worried she'd throw it back up._

 _"I'm going to the store," he said, "try to rest, there's some spare food in the cupboard."_

 _Lyra tried to speak again but Cory shook his head wanting her to save her energy. So with a heavy heart, she watched as he disappeared out the door. Lyra gave a few soft coughs before a shudder ran through her body._

 _Shit…shit…shit, Lyra thought._

 _She wanted to get up and go with Cory. She was tired of being stuck in this cabin. To her, the walls were drawing ever so closely to her creating a suffocating atmosphere._

 _Lyra turned over on the mattress but immediately regretted it as she landed on a bruised rib._

 _"Argh!" she cried out. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Quickly she licked it up and turned back on her back. Letting out a small sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep._

 _Click!_

 _Lyra woke with a start. She gently got up and looked out the window to see that it was dark out now indicating she had being out for quite some time. But so had Cory. Lyra swallowed not knowing if he had made it to the store or not, she was starting to get worried._

 _Another sound echoed from outside, it sounded like dried leaves and sticks underneath a foot._

 _Quickly Lyra got out of the bed and walked down the stairs to the basement. She took a spare knife off the counter just before opening the door slowly, peeking around the corner. She saw nothing, and the ground wasn't disturbed. Was it Cory? Was he back already? She lowered the knife and stepped out._

 _A cool breeze washed over her making her pull her coat around her tightly. Lyra's eyes squinted as a shot of wind gusted at her face. Lyra walked around to the front of the cabin and looked around, she saw nothing. She bristled, not against the cold though,….against an ominous feeling that surrounded her._

 _Quickly Lyra whipped around in time to see something flying at her head. Lyra ducked and jumped out of the way as a raider lunged at her with a hatchet. She deflected the blade directed at her stomach and then punched the man in the face. Just as she was about to run back, a thick coat was wrapped around her head. Panicked, Lyra made wild slashes around the air hoping to catch one of them but they all had sight – she didn't._

 _A brutal kick was delivered to the back of her leg causing her to cry out. Arms wrapped around her head, effectively placing her in a headlock. Lyra kicked out the best she could while trying to push off her attacker but they were too strong._

 _"It's alright," a whispered tone muffled through the thick coat. "Don't fight…don't fight…."_

 _Lyra felt a fog enter her mind as her body sagged. Darkness edged her vision and she let out a low sigh as she blacked out._

 _Lyra woke slowly. She was back in the cabin, on the mattress with the fire burning lowly. Slowly she wondered if everything that had happened was all in her head, that she had dreamt that she was attacked by raiders. Lyra shook her head and tried to rise when to her fear – she couldn't._

 _Looking down she saw ties on her ankles and legs, along with her wrists and arms. Lyra tried to scream but a cloth around her mouth prevented her from making a sound._

 _Lyra struggled desperately. She tried to use her shoulder to crawl over to the door, she had to escape. These people could've killed Cory, tortured him into telling them about the cabin. Just as Lyra was about to go through the door, the front door opened and a fury of voices called to the others. Lyra felt herself being jerked back to the fire pit. There were more shouts until one shut everyone up. The one who had shouted turned back to Lyra._

 _He had sandy hair, along with a stubble and light brown eyes. He wore a long jacket with a heavy pair of jeans and boots with laces that were thin and worn._

 _"Can you hear me?" he asked, his voice was deep but tinted with what almost sounded like nervousness. "Nod your head if you can."_

 _Lyra did so._

 _"My name's Gareth," he introduced. "I'd like to say I won't hurt you, but….then that would make me a liar."_

 _Lyra tried to struggle out of the grip but it tightened until she was sure that the circulation had being cut off._

 _"You see the problem we have right?" Gareth continued, he took out a Bowie knife. "Winter is around the corner, and we haven't eaten anything sustainable in months. In short…we're desperate…until last month."_

 _Lyra's heart dropped. She realized what this man and his group were going to do – what they had already done._

 _Gareth gave a small crooked smile as he saw his newest victim slowly beginning to understand. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her close and pressed his blade against her throat._

 _"In the past we've had men," he explained. "I'm thinking that you'll be a bit more…flavourful since you women have a bit more fat then us."_

 _Lyra felt the tip of the blade press against her throat, a dribble of blood slipped down her neck. She felt her body quake as the lead cannibal continued to cradle her as he slowly drew the blade down. More blood poured out and pooled on the ground._

 _"The artery is the best way to go," he said, "you'll bleed out easier that way."_

 _Lyra let out a scream as she kicked wildly trying to get out but Gareth had a vise grip on her. Just as he was about to make the final cut, the door opened violently crashing against the wall._

 _"Gareth!"_

 _The leader whipped around to see a woman pushing her way through._

 _"Tara!"_

 _"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. Then she saw Lyra and the cut already drawn on her throat. Someone tried to grab Tara to pull her back but she wrenched her arm out of his grip._

 _"What the fuck…?" she seethed._

 _Gareth dropped Lyra none-too-gently on the ground and rounded on the woman._

 _"You didn't hear us bitching," he scowled. "So you keep your mouth shut!"_

 _Tara glared at him but had no words._

 _"That's what I fucking thought."_

 _The man behind tried to get the woman out but she remained._

 _"Dude it's fucking freezing out here," a voice called._

 _Gareth sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance at his group. "Then get everyone in here, someone grab a bucket she's already dripping."_

 _Two more sets of footsteps entered the cabin and sat quietly around the fire to warm up. A bucket was set down and Gareth adjusted it so that it was just under Lyra's neck to catch the blood. Lyra tried again to struggle out of his grip but he adjusted his arm so that he cradled her head leaving her neck still exposed._

 _"Just a quick pinch," he whispered, "and it'll all be over."_

 _The blade touched Lyra's neck and was about to slice the artery when-_

 _CRASH!_

 _The window shattered as a stone went through it. It was quickly followed by a jar that was filled with gasoline. The projection was on point. The gasoline spat into the fire and splashed dousing one who had gotten too close. The man jumped up and screamed as flames quickly caught onto his clothes and finally burned his flesh. The other three scrambled away but another jar of gasoline was thrown into the fire spraying the room with more fire._

 _Gareth grabbed Lyra by her arm and dragged her to the basement as the rest of his group fled out the front. Lyra struggled as best she could despite her illness. She pulled as best she could but Gareth had complete control of her. Smoke followed them down the steps and to the back door. Gareth kicked it open and coughed violently as he sprawled on the ground. Lyra coughed into the gag and tried to move again but the cold air and slippery wet ground slowed her process._

 _"The fuck are you going?!"_

 _Lyra was pulled back and Gareth raised the knife ready to make the killing blow when he was struck from behind. He passed out standing and the knife dropped._

 _"Lyra!"_

 _The familiar voice gave the apprentice hope. It was then she saw Cory throw the shovel aside and grab the fallen knife._

 _"Oh my god," he whispered as he sliced through her bonds. He pressed a cloth against her throat as he undid the gag. "Did they…?"_

 _Lyra shook her head. "No…but there are others Cory, their fucking cannibals!"_

 _Cory's eyes widened as he took in a shaky breath._

 _"Gareth!"_

 _The two looked around to see shadows playing on the ground in the glowing firelight._

 _"Can you move?"_

 _Lyra nodded jumping to her feet to prove so._

 _"Good – run."_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, had document issues - resolved. Please leave a review - thanks. Spitfire47


	5. Chapter 5

_Guest: The third part of Anamnesis will take place right after this one (Till the End). Spitfire47_

* * *

The one-eighth wrench pulled gently on the bolt in the brace. As it turned delicately, the wire attached to it twisted as well pulling the metal bar it was knotted through back to its proper place. Carefully another one-eighth wrench tightened the bar in place before careful inspection was made. Blood leaked slightly out of the wound as the scar tissue around the bolt had broken opening up the skin just slightly.

"Shit…," Lyra whispered. She looked around and spotted a somewhat clean grease rag on the workbench, "hey Cory."

The man turned up from the powder can and empty bullet casings.

"Pass me that will you?"

Cory looked over at the rag and raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just asking for blood poisoning, you leave me here I'm going to kill you."

"Can't kill me if I'm already dead."

"Then I'll take pride in burning your body ya little shit," Cory smirked as he threw the rag at Lyra. The apprentice caught it mid-air and gave a small smirk back in return.

"You hate being alone," Lyra reminded wiping the blood. She gave a slight grimace as the cloth dragged over the tender area.

"Hey, I was doing quite fine thank you very much! Made it four months on my own."

Lyra smiled as she tossed the rag on the table. She tied the laces on the flaps of her jeans where she had purposely cut open to gain access to the brace.

Once the jeans were done up, she reached down and grabbed the chromatic military boot from the ground and started to put it on. The tags around her neck gave a soft _clink_ as she bent down to tie up the worn laces.

"Damn," she muttered. Things weren't really working in her favour, oddly it was this week in particular. The only saving grace she had was the extra antibiotics that Dwight had slipped her.

It bothered not only her but Cory. The man had lost half his face and yet here he was continuing on with 'atrocities' as it would be placed. Neither owned the other anything, and Lyra was starting to wonder whether or not it was a good idea to take them at first. But she had to in order to keep the poisoning at bay. The half-bottle of painkillers wasn't cutting it, her body was adapting to the medication and thus making it harder. Dwight must've seen that.

"Could be a favour he'll cash in later," Cory said watching Lyra stare at the pink pill in her hand. She didn't reply, instead just swallowed it with the spit she managed to collect in her mouth.

"Cash it or not, he's not getting shit," Lyra finally said pouring lead into the castors. "He has to realize that."

"The man's risking everything."

"I don't care. It's his choice if he wants his whole face burned off before being excommunicated."

Cory placed the finished bullets in the bag before speaking: "I don't think he'd do this if it got him excommunicated. He's got that girlfriend to think about."

"She's not his anymore," Lyra said setting the hot castors aside.

"…you think he'll do something."

"No…. He's too under to do something stupid like that."

Lyra got up from the chair feeling the brace on her knee give slightly up maintain her weight.

"I'm going to lie down," she said, "wake me when those are cool."

"I can do that," Cory said, "you rest."

But Lyra shook her head, "just wake me up."

She turned before her companion could continue his weak arguments. Lyra took off her boots and walked up the ladder feeling a pinch from the brace against her toughened skin.

She lied down on the cot giving a small satisfied sigh. Lyra looked down at her leg and then back up at the ceiling. The egg white paint on the ceiling and piping had turned a sickly yellowy brown colour with visibly signs of chipping from lack of maintenance.

Lyra looked forward to see the teen again. His shadowed face and casual lean against the wall, in the same way one would as if waiting for a response.

She opened her mouth ready to speak but immediately closed it when she heard more bullets being tossed into the bag. She couldn't have Cory think she was going crazy.

Get a hold of yourself, she scowled closing her eyes as she turned over on the cot.

XXXXXX

 **Four months later...**

 _A winter gust slammed the door violently against the frame. Another came at the windows, whistling through the cracks in the glass and blowing at the fire to the point of nearly extinguishing it._

 _Cory positioned himself in front of the window to stop in case another blow was to follow._

" _You don't have to," Lyra whispered. Her voice was slightly hoarse._

" _It's alright."_

 _Lyra ran a hand through her now shortened hair. It was cruelly chopped to the point where it looked like she had taken a weed whacker to her hair. She did it to keep it out of her face and free of being tangled while running through the forest._

 _The two sat in silence in the cold. Each had a thin blanket wrapped around their malnutrition bodies against the cold night._

 _After their encounter with Gareth and his group, the two ran as far West as they could go. With no map and no compass, the two stuck mostly to the forest. The two slept in trees for most of the night including well into winter. Up in the trees where the air was colder, and the wind whipped harshly. A rope was the only thing keeping each from plunging seven or more feet to the rough ground where sometimes hungry walkers would wait._

 _Finally after a couple weeks of harsh living, they found shelter near a raided general store. It was more like a shack but it did well especially with an incoming blizzard._

 _Another violent shudder ran through the shack and for a second Lyra was convinced that the structure would just collapse on top of the two._

" _Fucking winter," Cory hissed as the wind pushed against his back. His teeth chattered as he wrapped the blanket further around._

" _Here," Lyra dug into her bag and took out a piece of dry meat. It was dusted with frost. She tossed the piece to Cory and took out another small piece for herself. The two gnawed on their only food for the day until they finished, not speaking a single word._

 _Lyra adjusted her shirt, feeling her fingers brush against the armour she had made._

" _How does it feel?"_

 _She looked up to see Cory watching her. The pyre's light illuminated his face._

" _Stiff," Lyra responded._

 _She had made the body armour out of leather, cotton and thin strips of sheet metal that she found while raiding a house. She only had enough to fashion one for herself. With the little metal she had, she made it so that it covered over her heart and her weakened side where she had being gouged._

 _The way Lyra made it was so that it hid her curves, and with her now short cropped hair she looked like a teenage boy. It worked, it fit the story._

 _The story was sweet and simple: a father and son travelling around the apocalypse trying to find shelter._

 _Cory had suggested to Lyra to go as a young man to keep her safe. It was dangerous for a woman to be travelling in the apocalypse even if she did have a male companion. Cory wasn't physically intimidating, but he was quick however it sometimes wasn't enough against some of the raiders that the two encountered._

 _The man was sporting more scars than Lyra now with all the fights and near-misses the two had gone through in the past four months._

 _Ffssshh._

 _A log rolled out of the fire. Lyra prodded the fallen log back into the makeshift pit using her walking stick. It had metal wrapped around the end that she'd sometimes use as a blunt weapon against walkers and raiders alike. Farrah stomped on the embers with white chromatic military boots that she had found on a body._

 _Cory had his own military boots in the past, but the soles had started to peel as winter came around so he had changed it out for regular winter boots. He had also found a bulletproof vest on one of the dead bodies and wore it under his shirt and jacket for extra warmth like Lyra had done with her armour._

" _We need to go hunting soon," Cory said, "or at least find some sort of store."_

 _Lyra nodded._

" _We also need to find a name for you."_

 _She looked at him. "What?"_

" _A male name, if we ever need to use the story."_

 _Lyra lied on the cold floor letting out a small sigh. A white gust of air escape from her cracked lips._

" _What do you suggest?"_

 _Cory lied down too. He pondered for a little longer._

" _Braydon."_

 _Lyra frowned. "Wasn't that the name of your co-pilot?"_

 _Cory swallowed, "yeah…but it suits you. And I don't think the dead will mind."_

XXXXXX

Lyra felt a small push on her arm. Her left hand whipped up and grabbed the hand poking her. Her eyes momentarily went wild before lowering them and rubbing her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Lyra shook her head remaining silent. The man knew better than to push on, so he nodded over to a small meal on the table.

"It's getting dark out, come and eat."

She looked up at the small grate just over the landing and saw that Cory was right. Lyra let out a yawn and stretched before getting off the cot.

The apprentice movements were slow at first trying to get her bearings. The fixings she had done to her brace made her right leg slightly weaker than the other but once it got moving Lyra felt a lot better. Stepping off the ladder she walked over to the far table off to the left and sat down on the stool. She looked down at the plate to see the food in front of her, it was some meat and a biscuit with a bottle of water between the two.

"Tried to make it date-like," Cory said with a joshing smile.

Lyra let out a dry laugh, "where's the music?"

There was a pause and if on cue, the walkers outside let out a series of low groans.

"There it is."

A small chuckle came this time as Lyra broke the biscuit.

"Some fucking date," she muttered taking a small bite.

"An apocalypse date?" Cory tried.

Now it was a laugh, Cory joined in. "I'll drink to that kinda date."

Each took a swig of water.

They ate in silence like usual until there wasn't a crumb left; no waste. They sat in a few moments of silence, each engulfed deep into their own thoughts.

"Best meal I've have in weeks," Cory sighed, breaking the silence as he took a swig of water.

Lyra nodded. "Remember when we were at the prison though? Or the place we found after winter?"

"Woodbury?"

The apprentice's small smile waned until there was nothing but a dark cast across her face.

"Never thought that'd be the end of that. They sure liked you though," she said.

"Fucking _loved_ you, I mean jesus...a fucking welder? They fucking struck gold with you."

Lyra fiddled with the near-empty water bottle before taking a quick drink. Her eyes went momentarily distant yet underneath was a clear darkness. Cory watched her for a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah…I remember."

XXXXXX

 **One month to Spring…**

 _Lyra opened the door and immediately water flooded into the room. She looked down to see a small wave run over her boots and spread further._

" _Shit," she muttered peeking outside._

 _It was sunny and partially warm except for the odd chill that ran through the last leg of winter. Most of the snow had melted causing a sudden flash flood from streams nearby soaking the entire earth to the last grain._

 _Lyra looked back at Cory who picked up the bags just as the water inched closer, spreading over the floor._

" _At least it makes it hard for them," Cory shrugged._

" _Also makes it hard for us too," the apprentice reminded._

" _Well at least we can walk straight."_

"… _true…"_

 _Cory walked over and handed Lyra her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and nodded._

" _Let's go."_

 _They walked for a couple miles before coming to a stop. Their empty stomachs growled and groaned at them for attention but it went ignored. They walked for a little longer before coming to a halt under a large pine tree that surprisingly had dry ground underneath._

" _This is the last of our food," Cory said pulling out some meat. He split it and gave some to Lyra who gratefully accepted. They ate in silence like usual._

 _Once their meagre meal was done, the two just sat there enjoying the break. The sun pushed through the trees and heated their still chilled bodies. The two took off their jackets though not sure if there was any particular need for them now that Spring was closing in._

" _You still have your sweater right?" Cory asked._

 _Lyra nodded._

" _So that, plus your armour, shirt and vest. You'll be fine."_

 _Slowly Lyra peeled off the torn and tattered winter coat and hung it up on one of the branches. Cory watched for a couple of seconds before doing the same. Lyra stabbed her walking stick into the ground and watched as the water continued to run along the ground, gurgling over roots and stones._

" _We can continue on where we are," Cory said pointing East of the glaring sun._

" _We have to find something that isn't flooded."_

" _We may have to go back living in the trees."_

 _Lyra nodded, "we may."_

 _The two started walking again about fifteen minutes after resting. The two kept an eye out for any animals to hunt but they were all hiding. There were a few birds that flew over in the trees but neither had any proper weaponry to hunt them down. They wanted to conserve their bullets for emergency cases, and they didn't want any walkers coming around. Any walker they encountered was slow or stuck in the mud which worked to their own advantage._

 _Once in a while they'd stoop down and drink the water lying on the ground to keep their stomachs full. But the water trick could only go on for so long._

" _You have to start practicing," Cory said suddenly._

 _Lyra looked back, "what?"_

" _You look like a boy, but you still sound like a girl."_

" _Fine, I'm…thirteen."_

 _Cory raised an eyebrow. "You look seventeen at the youngest."_

 _Lyra waved him in the same manner one would to a fly. "My voice is fine, besides its not too pitched like most girls."_

" _True, it has a husky-ness to it but not enough to make it sound like your voice cracked."_

 _Lyra sighed. She flexed the muscles in her throat and spoke, "how's this?"_

" _Sounds too forced."_

 _Lyra tried again but Cory shook his head. Frustrated she slammed her walking stick against a small tree effectively cracking the trunk. The action was sudden and caught the man off guard._

" _Well then this plan is worth shit!" Lyra shouted throwing her other hand up in the air as she struck another tree._

" _Rrraaa…."_

 _The two whipped around. Lyra scowled and immediately brought the stick down on its' head. The skull cracked immediately and the sound resonated in the empty air._

" _Gggrrr…."_

 _Cory turned around and trusted his long knife straight through its' eye socket and out the back._

" _Shit…Cory!"_

 _The man turned to see more than ten coming towards them. He looked at Lyra who nodded. Immediately they went back to back and slowly moved towards the small herd. Lyra made the first strike with her welding hammer then stabbed her walking stick forward, the metal punching through the skull. Cory used his two long knives to attack._

 _After a few minutes fifteen bodies lied littered on the ground. The two survivors were breathless from the herd, slowly with shaking hands they holstered their weapons but they didn't cry in victory. Quickly, the two made sure that their feet were pulled free from the mud with each step as they continued to hurry East._

* * *

 _Later that night, their walks had gone down to a slow trudge. Both were extremely weak to the point where they were surprised they were still standing. All around them were thick heavy trees but the branches were too high for them to reach and neither had the energy to hoist each other up. So without a choice they continued to walk._

 _Lyra could feel something squish around in her boots. Without even taking them off, she knew it was blood having felt the skin on her soles and on the top of her feet pull painfully. Occasionally she would give a wince as she walked. Looking over Lyra saw that Cory was going through the same thing._

" _Rrrrr…."_

 _Lyra rolled her shoulder feeling it crack with stiffness. She looked over at Cory, a ghost of worry past his face but immediately he pulled it back into his usual neutral calm expression._

" _How many?" he asked._

 _Lyra shook her head as she drew towards him, the two slowly took their defensive position._

" _Too damn dark, but there's more than one that's for fucking sure."_

"… _well fuck…."_

 _Out of the dark one lunged for Lyra who reacted with lightning speed and stabbed it in the head with her walking stick. She then twirled her welding hammer from its' hold and struck downward. She turned to see another coming at her and stabbed it before it had the chance to go after Cory who was barely holding on too. After only three kills, Lyra breathe was heavily laboured and her eyes were fluttering with exhaustion._

Stay awake _, she thought strongly to herself._ Stay fucking awake!

 _But it was easier thought than done. Her muscles weren't all complying to what she wanted to happen and a walker nearly scratched her if it hadn't being for Cory who took out his gun and shot it._

 _More poured out of the woods, snarling and snapping as their outstretched arms reached for the living. Lyra was starting to panic as she stole a quick glance at Cory who didn't even bother hiding his either._

 _Suddenly a flood light then shines on them._

" _Fuck!" Lyra gasped automatically shielding her eyes. Her panic increased as she waved her weapons wildly, she felt the tips slice through flesh but wasn't sure if it actually hit the skulls. However what she was doing was incredibly dangerous especially with Cory nearby. Lyra didn't want to hit him by accident. They had to take out the light. It was not only blinding them but attracting the dead. "Shoot the light! Cory shoo-."_

 _Bang!_

 _The walker in front of her fell to the ground. More gunshots sounded through the last few of winter's nights._

 _Lyra finally got her bearings and slashed downward chopping off a walker's arm. She yanked the hatchet out and went for the head –Bang!_

 _The walker's head snapped to the side as an arrow passed straight threw._

 _All around the pair, the walkers fell to bullets and arrows. Within mere seconds the ground was littered with all thirty bodies._

" _Hands up!" a voice commanded._

 _Lyra and Cory remained back-to-back and in complete shock. Realization set in for them steadily._

" _I said hands up!"_

" _Cory…," Lyra whispered, then she swallowed "…dad…?"_

 _The man's head inclined, "do it…"_

 _At the same time, the two dropped their weapons and held their hands up in surrender. After a few seconds , the heavy doors slowly opened. Lyra strained to see what was inside, but in order to do that she'd have to look directly at the flood light, something that was impossible to do._

" _Stick to the story Brayden," Cory whispered._

" _I know dad_ _," she replied lowering her voice._

 _She saw shadowed figures coming towards them some were postured around the weapons that they held. Lyra felt herself tense, her body automatically getting ready for a fight but she forced herself to take deep breathes._

" _It'll be okay."_

 _Cory's voice was distant though. Lyra felt hands grabbing her and forcing her to the ground. Her muscles tensed which caused a couple stronger voices to speak up._

 _The distant voice shouted again, but nothing could be heard._

 _Lyra looked up to see a man standing in front of her. He had a lopsided grin on his face and most notably he was missing his right hand. She looked over to see Cory being dragged off._

" _Sleep tight boy."_

 _Lyra's vision went dark as a brutal kick was delivered to her head, immediately knocking her out._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _This entire chapter takes place in Woodbury. Spitfire47_

* * *

" _Brayden…"_

A slight breath escape from Lyra's lips. Her eyes slowly opened, her vision obscured by a blindfold that was wrapped tight around her eyes. She felt her feet drag across the ground.

Why? She wasn't moving. Her legs were stationary along with the rest of her numbed body. Her head hurt the worst out of all. Her tongue was thick in her mouth and head continuously lolled from side to side as if she were drunk.

Lyra was seated and roped bound her wrists and ankles to the chair in front of a small square table. She heard the door close and then nothing. Silence accompanied her as she struggled to retain consciousness. Lyra recalled the herd and then the odd rescue from the raiders.

Lyra hadn't known raiders to really rescue anyone. They were always glad to sit back and watch from afar until their victims were dead and then steal from their bodies. She should know.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Lyra couldn't keep it up. Whoever struck her was strong and Lyra felt her body losing the already lost battle with her consciousness.

Brayden, she thought as Lyra slowly lost consciousness…I am Brayden…Cory is my dad…I am Brayden….

XXXXXX

 _Creee….BANG!_

Lyra bolted upright in the chair. Her head swung this way and that quickly to try and observe her surroundings but she then remembered she still had the blindfold on. Before Lyra could speak, her head was bowed and the knot undone. Blinking in the light, she looked around.

The room was simple. Partially lit with a bulb overhead, small table, two chairs and grimy covered walls. Her weapons were on the table and to her relief her clothes still on. As far as Lyra could tell, they still thought she was a teenage boy.

I am Brayden, Lyra reiterated to herself. Cory is my dad.

The man in front of her was the one handed man. Lyra straightened when she saw him, vaguely remembering that it was he who had struck her on their first meet. The light overhead allowed her to get a better look, despite the still blurred vision and edged darkness.

He had short-cropped hair and gaunt features making it seem like he hadn't had a good sleep or meal in weeks…quite possibly months. His clothes hung loose on his body and where the right hand should've being was a brace like contraption that bound to his forearm for security.

"What's yer name boy?" he demanded, his voice gravelly.

Lyra lowered the muscles in her throat, "Brayden."

It came out low like she wanted but due to lack of energy it was hollow.

"Speak up boy!"

Lyra let out a sigh and repeated it in the same low voice. The man gave a small thoughtful nod, he walked over to the table and sat in the chair. Slowly he picked up the walking stick examining the end. Unconsciously Lyra tensed her body as if preparing to be struck, it wasn't out of question.

"How'd ya find this place?" he asked.

"By chance."

The man clearly didn't believe her but Lyra kept her eyes on him.

"Who's the man with yer?"

"My dad."

Lyra kept her answers short. She knew she had better control over her vocal chords that way unsure of how long she'd be able to keep up the false tone. Besides it seemed to work in her favour as a young cautious prisoner.

"Where ya coming from?"

"Atlanta."

A small scowl appeared on the man's face.

"Yer gotta group?"

Lyra shook her head.

 _Wham!_

Blood trickled from the wound on the side of Lyra's head. Her teeth were grit together tightly as her hands balled into tight fists. Carefully she turned her head back to see blood dripping from the end of the walking stick.

"See now yer daddy ain't givin' me straight answers neither," the man said getting up. He kicked the table aside sending all the contents spilling on the floor. Lyra struggled to keep her sights straight but it was difficult as her vision wavered as another blow was delivered to her, this time on the shoulder.

"Now when I ask ya a question, I expect an honest _answer!"_

On the word 'answer' a punch was delivered to Lyra's solar plex. Her eyes bulged as the wind was knocked right out of her. She clenched her teeth as pain wracked her bruising body. Tears pricked the sides of her eyes as she tried to suck down as much breath as possible.

"Where's yer group?" he demanded.

Lyra clenched her teeth. "Don't hav- _argh!"_

The stick struck the back of her head causing stars to dance against the black curtain that blinded her.

" _Stop!"_

The voice was deep and filled with intense command. When the fog dissipated from her mind, Lyra raised her head, slightly shaky from the previous assaults.

This man was different. He had a different presence to him than the other.

Lyra immediately knew he was the leader.

"What are you doing Merle?" the man asked, his deep voice was in a whisper but still filled the room with no problem.

Lyra looked at the torturer then back to the leader. The man named Merle tried to speak but with a single glare his leader silenced him and looked at Lyra. He studied her bruising face, and the blood leaking from her hair and down her face and neck.

"What did you do?" the leader asked.

"Kept bullshittin' me, just like his father."

The man gave an unimpressed look. He turned back on the torturer and walked up to Lyra who kept as straight as possible. She didn't want the man to think that she was powerless, that she was incapable.

"It's not a boy," the leader said matter-of-factly. "It's a girl."

Merle's face fell, his jaw practically touching the ground. The leader took out a wicked Bowie knife and cut through her shirt like scissors going through paper until he came to the homemade vest she made. The leader studied the sewed leather and cotton, feeling the slight bulge where the metal was.

"Very…innovative," the leader mused. He gently grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. His dark eyes laid on her and Lyra felt herself shift slightly, finding the man most particularly unnerving. "What's your name _girl_?"

The apprentice didn't answer for a few beats. Merle took a strong step forward as if to intimidate her but the leader motioned him to stop.

"Lyra."

The leader nodded. He started to undue the ropes slowly; the apprentice remained.

Once the last of the ropes fell to the ground, the leader offered his hand to Lyra. She scowled at him, rising on her own.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Like I told your sidekick, we just happened to come across this place. We don't even have a map or compass."

Lyra scowled remaining defensive despite the two men being physically stronger than her own. "Where's my dad?"

At least she was able to keep that part of the story up.

The leader looked at Lyra.

"We'll patch him up," he said. "And you too, in apologies for my enforcer's mistakes."

Lyra bristled when she heard that they had hurt Cory. But she remained silent.

"Who are you?"

XXXXXX

A week later….

Cory looked at his left hand. His last three fingers were bound tightly with tape to ensure proper healing. He was seated on a crate in a small garage near the backend of Woodbury. His eye watched as Lyra wheeled in a small power generator in one hand and in the other trailing behind her was a welding machine. His other eye was still swollen shut.

"I still want to know why you did it," Cory demanded, his voice dark.

Lyra stopped. "You think I had a choice?"

"Yes, and you choose to let it all spill out."

"Matter of fact, the Governor found out that I was a girl. Apparently the lack of an Adam's apple gave me away, that and I sounded like 'a whiny bitch' when I took a hit to the solar plex."

"Guys generally sound like whiny bitches."

"Remember that one time when you fell out of the tree and landed on a walker?" Lyra chuckled at the memory. "Oh my god, you sounded like a cat had its tail stepped on."

Cory felt the tips of his ears go hot. He ran his left hand through his hand forgetting about his dislocated fingers.

"Ah shit!" he gasped. Angrily he let his hand fall. "Why are you doing this anyway Ly? I mean, look what they did to you?"

The apprentice touched the gauze around her head and then felt the bindings holding her broken ribs stretch as she positioned the generator and the welding machine.

"Because if I didn't, then they would've killed us."

"I used to be a pilot with the Osprey Company," Cory reminded holding up his tags. "I have military experience. I could've helped them with enforcement."

Lyra stopped what she was doing. Looking over at Cory she held a finger to her lips. Slowly she took out the knife hidden in her pant.

"Best you keep that piece of information to yourself," she whispered as she twirled the knife so that it was inverted. Cory rose slightly too sensing the same feeling that Lyra was getting.

"I'm coming in."

Lyra quickly slipped the knife back in its hiding place as the garage door was lifted. The Governor entered as the door slid all the way revealing two enforcers behind him.

"Don't mind them," he said waving them off. One was a Hispanic man and the other was Merle. Lyra noticed Cory shift just out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry about earlier," the Governor said stalking up to the father and daughter. "Merle is still a bit…tender…from his experiences. Sometimes his anger can get the best of him."

"What do you want?" Lyra asked.

"To make sure you two are adjusting properly, have everything you need?"

"Most everything…still need gloves, helmet and electrodes. Other than that, I'll be all set," Lyra explained. "I'm going to head out tomorrow to pick up what I need."

"Not necessary," the Governor said, "write down what you need and my enforcers will get it."

"I'm going with them," Cory interrupted rising from the crate.

"I can take care of myself," Lyra snapped, however it was pointedly made towards the man. "The store might not have what is needed, I need to see what other options there are."

"I'll be there too," the Governor reassured, "just to ensure safety."

Cory visibly bristled and was about to speak when Lyra interrupted him.

"That's fine."

The Governor nodded his approval. He walked out of the garage, he reached up and grabbed the cord and looked at the two.

"Up or down?"

"Down," the two said in unison.

The Governor raised his eyebrow, but said nothing and the door slowly rolled down. The two waited till it was shut completely before turning to each other.

"I'll be fine," Lyra said.

"I'm still going," Cory bluntly replied.

She scowled, "what's wrong with you? I'm not a child, I know how to care for myself."

Cory was slightly taken aback, "me? What the fuck?! Lyra….they're fucking raiders in nice coats, that's it."

"I know that."

"Then what the hell are you playing at? You think you can fuck with these people and get away with it? That guy broke your ribs even after you gave him an _honest_ answer."

Lyra set up the welding machine by the low metal tool bench she had crafted together using spare pieces of metal, wire and wood. Her first project: make a higher metal tool bench.

"Just…," Lyra paused for a few beats. "I'll handle it."

Cory straightened as best he could despite his own injuries. "If I see any of them threaten you, or even try to kill you, I'll snap their worthless necks and feed them to the walkers."

Lyra got up and looked at Cory, "you'll have to get in line."

XXXXXX

One month later….

The magenta sky indicated the oncoming night. Lyra walked up to the garage door and stretched her still muscles before pulling down the door. She methodically turned off all the machines before hanging up her helmet on the peg and laying her gloves on the table.

She walked out the back door and looked up to see Kayla waving to her. Awkwardly, Lyra waved back feeling a bit foolish but did so out of courtesy.

Lyra and Cory promised each other that they'd try to be a bit civilized to the people. Strangely enough, the people who lived here acted as if the apocalypse wasn't happening. They smiled and laughed with each other as their kids continued to play and even attend a school run by a former teacher. The only ones that were armed were those who worked on the wall and the Governor himself of course.

Lyra locked the door behind her so that none of the kids would sneak in and started to head over to the apartment building that she and Cory were assigned to. Lyra was deep in thought when a shrieking horn blasted through the air.

 _What the…of fuck!_

Lyra jumped out of the way as a jeep nearly plowed right into her. She rolled up onto her feet and glared at the driver: Merle. The other enforcers in the vehicle laughed dumbly as the passenger window rolled down.

"Sorry there girly," Merle called.

Lyra wanted to take the hidden knife out of her pocket and whip it at his smug face. But instead all she did was scowl and walk away.

 _Fucker only has one hand!...how the hell is he allowed to even drive?!_ Lyra thought as she opened the apartment door, she had to restrain herself from kicking it right open. Just as the doors closed she heard a collection of voices, one of those voices belonged to Cory.

Lyra, however, continued walking back to the room the two shared up on the second floor.

When she opened the door, she drew in the slight musty smell that always seemed to accompany the room no matter how long they left the window open. Lyra went on auto-pilot and lied on the bed giving a slight sigh. She felt a slight pain and lowered her shirt to reveal slightly bruised flesh on her shoulder.

 _Must've being from the roll_ , she mused. _Fuck this place…!_

However despite her thinking, the place was incredible. There was no lack of food, water or supplies and the enforcers brought back whatever Lyra needed. It also helped that Cory as a part of the enforcement.

The door opened and Lyra opened an eye and nodded in her friend's entrance. He set down his bloodstained bag and placed his holstered gun on the shelf.

"Sorry 'bout Merle," Cory said sitting on the ground. His back rested against the bed and he craned his head to see Lyra give a small nod.

"You don't have to apologize for him," Lyra said, "that bastard can come say it to my face…if he has a face once I'm through with him."

Cory rolled his eyes, "you know you ca-."

"I know Cory…I was just kidding."

Despite the golden rule: Don't jump the wall. There was another rule: Don't attack enforcers. With Merle being lead enforcer that would make punishment ten times worse.

"What did you work on today?" Cory asked.

"Fixed up a cracked beam," Lyra answered, "then resealed some vents that were leaking and fixed up some weapons. Where were you?"

"Some abandoned town a couple miles from here, boring place – didn't find anything 'cept some walkers."

Lyra shrugged and got up from the bed.

"We still have some dried meat left, and that bread."

Cory was about to say something when he stopped. Lyra got out the food while Cory set down the blanket on the ground. She placed it on the cloth and took out a couple cups of water.

"You know the Governor asked us to meet him for dinner right?" Cory asked.

"Shit's not given," Lyra replied bluntly.

"This is the third time we've refused him."

"Then he should get used to it, or move on…whichever one works better."

Cory sighed and sat on the edge of the blanket and accepted his portion. The two ate in silence until there was nothing left. Lyra looked up to see a strange look on Cory's face.

"What's up?" she asked.

Cory didn't answer.

"Hey man, we don't do that to each other, you know that."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "it's nothing Ly…don't worry about it."

Lyra frowned clearly not believing him. Without hesitation she rose from the floor and knelt so that she was able to feel under the bed. Cory leaned slightly trying to see what she was doing but before he could even inquire Lyra pulled herself out.

"I had started to make you something a while ago actually, even before we came across this place."

Cory took the item from Lyra. Then he saw what she was actually giving him. It was body armour, made from the same material she had worn herself.

"Ly...Lyra." Cory was speechless.

"You're going out every day now," the apprentice said, "so…you need more protection, 'specially if they decide to take you out for a couple of days again."

Cory took off his sweater and put on the vest. It was lighter than he expected and he couldn't help but grin.

"Since I fix all your clothes, I had your dimensions down."

"I…I ca-."

"Don't worry about it," Lyra said, "just don't get yourself killed."

"Osprey Company remember?"

Lyra raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She sat beside Cory and laid her head on his shoulder. It took the young man a bit off guard but he smiled nonetheless and planted a light kiss on the top of her head.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone."


	7. Chapter 7

Lyra woke to banging in the shop. She bolted upward and looked over to see Cory already at the bench working.

"Hurry," she whispered.

Cory got up quickly and ducked in the spare room closing the door behind him. Lyra slid down the ladder, clenching her teeth as a shot of pain ran through her knee.

"Shit…"

Lyra rushed over to the bench and sat down, scattering the finished bullets and empty casings. She sprinkled some gunpowder on the bench before hunching over and preparing a casing. She looked over in time to see Dwight and Jordan coming in.

"Time's up," Jordan said as he swiped the bag off the table. He looked inside and gave an expression of disappointment. "This it?"

"No," Lyra said taking the bag back, "that's not _it_. Plus I have another five days."

"Negan wants it now," Dwight interrupted, "and he wants double."

Lyra's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!"

"Negan doesn't think so."

"I don't think it's Negan who's working twenty-four/seven on biscuits and water."

Jordan stepped forward and took out a baton.

"Bitch you want to say something?!"

"Jordan."

The hunter looked back at Dwight who was leaned up against a metal table, his arms folded across his chest.

"Wait outside."

"Wha-."

"Do it."

Jordan visibly bristled but walked out. He scowled at Lyra as he went out the door. Once the door was shut Dwight turned back to Lyra who was sitting on the stool. He took off the bag slung over his shoulder and dug through it.

"Got you some more painkillers," Dwight said tossing the bottle to Lyra.

The apprentice caught it. "Don't need painkillers, I need fucking antibiotics."

"Negan's getting the doc to count the pills at the end of the day."

"Then how the hell did you sneak these?"

"From my own personal stash."

Lyra turned away. Since he got his face burned, she knew Dwight had being sneaking a few pills from the medic bay. Before getting excommunicated, Lyra had seen the hunter in the medic bay a couple times with the bandages on his face when she was in there herself. The two never spoke a single word to each other while in the building but started to a couple days later when Lyra had gained access to the main building where Negan stayed to fix up a couple of the spacers that had rusted through. She had given Dwight updates on Sherry, his wife.

"If you get found out, you won't have a face left before he kicks you out."

Dwight nodded knowing all too well. "So I can trust you'll keep that mouth shut right?"

"Yeah."

Lyra took one of the pills now despite not feeling anything. She needed something to numb the darkness in her mind, the same that usually edged her vision.

"Jordan ain't kidding," Dwight continued, "Negan wants double by five days."

"And I want to be on an island with music and a fishing rod, guess we can't all have what we want."

Dwight gave a slight smirk, the burned portion of his face twitched lightly.

"That's a nice fantasy."

There was a tense silence between the two. For Lyra it was nice, something to do other than work on making bullets for a maniac, but for Dwight he knew he couldn't dawdle. They did have one last stop to make.

"Why the double bullets?"

The hunter sighed rubbing his face.

"Shit Ly do-."

"Don't fucking call me 'Ly'."

Dwight paused and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Right…sorry….But apparently someone's being giving Negan shit and he ain't too happy."

Lyra perked up hearing someone had the balls to fight Negan.

"Don't get too excited," Dwight warned, "double bullets means he's going to tear those shits to pieces."

"Well someone having the balls to do something is enough for me."

Dwight stiffened and was about to speak but he closed his mouth. He gave Lyra an annoyed gesture as he headed out.

"Five days _Lyra._ "

XXXXXX

" _You'll be gone for how long again?"_

 _Lyra watches as Cory places on the body armour, then his jacket to cover it. He grabs his gun off the table and straps it around his waist._

" _Just don't do anything stupid."_

" _Seriously?" Lyra asked raising an eyebrow. "I work my ass off for these guys!"_

 _Cory nodded, "and everyone appreciates it, but can you do it without looking like you'll murder them so much as if they sneeze the wrong way?"_

 _Lyra rolled her eyes._

" _Serious Ly."_

" _Fine…I'll find somewhere else to put the bodies."_

 _Despite himself Cory let out a short chortle and Lyra joined in. She looked over to see his military dog tags hanging off the post._

" _Hey…you aren't wearing those?"_

 _Cory made a slight face. "Nah…you can have them if you want."_

 _Lyra raised an eyebrow. She turned them over to see Cory's name and position stamped deep into the metal._

" _Stop pissing around, they're yours so why don't you want them?"_

" _I don't deserve them."_

 _Lyra let out a small sigh._

" _It's about your discharge isn't it?" The apprentice knew only bits and pieces but has never brought it up entirely. It was because the ex-pilot would immediately shut down and avoid questions even at one point eye contact with her._

" _Dishonourably discharge," Cory corrected, he ran a hand through his hair as his eyes went downcast. "I fucked up Ly, big time. Was one of the best pilots and I blew it all fucking away. I misread the nav-points and botched up a pick up and all the men died at the LZ." Cory bowed his head. "My family was built on military values, so when I came back my old man basically told me 'to get the fuck out.''_

' _So when the apocalypse came around, I was sleeping in a men's shelter working for low tips at a diner."_

 _Lyra closed her eyes as she watched as Cory's body slumped against the wall for support. A shaky hand ran through his hair while the other hung limply at his side. She walked over to Cory, the tags pressed hard in her hand._

" _I'm sorry," she whispered, for her it was a pathetic thing to say. But what other words could she?_

 _Cory looked at her. Lyra took in the depressed eyes. "Why? You didn't do anything?"_

" _Just to know that it still hurts you, its…" Lyra didn't know how to finish but she didn't have to as Cory drew her in and embraced her. Lyra wrapped her arms around him in return giving him a reassuring squeeze._

" _Thank you."_

 _From the back of the crowding group outside, Lyra watched as Cory got into the front passenger seat. He looked up and gave her a small wave, Lyra obliged and waved back. The vehicle roared to life and drove around before going out the front gates with another following close behind._

 _Slowly the crowd dispersed. Lyra watched as people went back to their chores for the day and she decided to go back to the shop. As she walked, she could feel the imprint of the tags in her pocket. Lyra didn't really feel comfortable wearing them but kept them on her. She was a bit unsure of the reason._

 _Lyra rolled up the front door on her shop and started turned on the power generator as well as feeding more oxygen into the coals in fire pit on the ground._

 _With her previous experiences in school with welding, one of her professors had taught her some techniques of blacksmithing._

 _Lyra walked back out and took the list off the side. She had placed it there in case anyone needed something done but she wasn't in. Lyra scanned it quickly to see most usual chores and fixings. A few rusted beams that needed replacement and sealing, and a few pits that needed resealing on the sides, etc. The list seemed pretty basic for the apprentice._

" _Lyra."_

 _She turned and restrained the scowl that shadowed her face. The Governor entered, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the small garage. He nodded his approval before looking down at Lyra._

" _Moving in nicely," the leader noted, "you have everything you need?"_

Be nice…don't do anything stupid…damn Cory….

" _Yes," she decided to reply simply._

" _Good, I see that the people are comfortable with having you around. I hope that they aren't over-working you."_

 _Lyra shook her head._

" _I've heard some reports that you attempted to go over the wall…on several occasions."_

 _Lyra twisted an electrode into the gun: "and?"_

 _The man raised an eyebrow. There was no response and Lyra gave a slightly irritated sigh._

" _Look I needed more material and since you weren't sending any enforcers out. Figured that I'd just go myself, I know the way and I've being to the store on my own thousands of time."_

 _The Governor cleared his throat. "Well that may be, but you need to follow the rules."_

Fuck the rules.

" _If you need something, you can put it down on the lis-."_

 _Lyra tuned him out easily. She did looked at him however…Cory did tell her to be nice. Once his mouth finally stopped moving, Lyra walked over to the material closet and gathered what she needed. To replace the rusted beams she needed to break the rust and then place sheet metal ove-._

" _He's not going to be long."_

 _Lyra wished she had her father's handgun on her._

" _He's always come back," she replied knowingly. Then Lyra narrowed her eyes, "unless there's a reason for him not too." Lyra was unsure of where that last one came from but it was now out in the open._

 _The Governor studied Lyra carefully with close eyes. He didn't say anything for a long time and Lyra knew she had hit a nerve, she just wondered how deep. Wordless the Governor left._

 _XXXXXX_

Lyra worked at regular pace. Fuck Negan and his rules. She looked over to see Cory pouring the powder into the empty cool casings before stamping them shut. They worked in silence, no words could be said.

Cory took the news as expected. He grumbled for a couple minutes before sitting back on the stool and getting to work. Lyra wasn't sure why he didn't bitch some more, it would at least keep them from working that much longer. That wouldn't be such a bad thing…would it?

"You don't give him what he wants," Cory's voice carried louder than expected. "Then you get the iron."

Lyra's heart went cold. Her eyes blinked as she recalled the screams from the rapist when she was first introduced to Sanctuary. Lyra would've just straight up killed him if she had gotten her hands on him. Not a quick death like a gun, she would've used her welding hammer and put a few holes into his joints before delivering the killing blow. But the iron was something for sure, brutal wasn't a good enough word for it. 'Something worse than death'….hell…something that Lyra didn't want to experience.

Unconsciously Lyra started working a bit faster. Cory opened his mouth about to apologize when he closed it.

"Don't...," Lyra said. "Just worry about yourself Cory."

Cory said nothing, just shook his head.

They were silent the rest of the night. Lyra took off her shirt and climbed up the ladder feeling the brace pinch against her skin, but that was it. A feeling, but it wasn't pain rather an odd sort of numbness that she had grown accustomed to.

Crawling into bed, Lyra looked over to see the teenager lying next to her.

 _What the fu-._

"Where is Cory?"

The teen shrugged. Through the streaked light coming through the dirt covered window at the top of the wall. It was the teen from the prison, Lyra remembered him. Hard youth, and the leader's son and had a secret profound hatred for anyone who came into Woodbury – including her.

 _Shame…boy's gonna break hearts. But why you?...What's so damn special about you boy?_

He didn't answer, instead turned over. Lyra closed her eyes and took in a breath, when she opened them, the teen wasn't there. Lyra gently rapped her hand against her head mentally telling herself to get a grip.

"Push over."

Lyra frowned but shimmied over anyway as Cory lied down.

"You alright?" he asked.

Lyra nodded dimly, happy that it was partially dark so that Cory couldn't see that she was lying. The man always had an odd knack for knowing when she was lying.

"See you in the morning," Cory sighed.

Lyra nodded again. She closed her eyes, inviting the darkness.

XXXXXX

 _It has being eight days._

 _Lyra was standing on the edge of the garage, leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed on her front. Her eyes moved slowly back and forth. She observed the couple running from the coffee shop, to the auto mechanic closing up shop early. Her eyes went back to the double doors._

Eight fucking days…

 _Lyra ran a tired hand over her equally tired face. It had being five days since she had gotten a decent sleep, a decent meal was four days ago. Lyra had ignored over several of the Governor's dinner invitations, she had too much on her mind for formalities._

 _After a few more minutes, Lyra kicked the generator off and angrily walked out of the garage letting the door slam behind her._

 _The next day Lyra woke early like usual. She ignored breakfast and walked out the door. Just as she was about to walk down the hall, someone crashed right into her, knocking the two the ground._

" _Shit…what the hell?"_

 _Lyra looked over to see a young enforcer pulling her feverishly to her feet._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he gasped, "the enforcers are back!"_

 _The apprentice perked up and ran down the hallway with the young enforcer. The two raced out the door at the same time and saw the large crowd outside of the gate. Enforcers had made a large barricade to allow the vehicle to enter. The young enforcer ran forward to the crowd, but Lyra stayed behind._

 _A lump grew in her throat cutting off the air. The atmosphere tensed around her, as if encasing her in a tight, suffocating cocoon. Lyra watched as a blood splattered jeep slowly wheeled into the town. Gasps echoed around Lyra but all she could hear was her own blood pumping heavily in her ears, deafening her. She watched as the enforcers pushed people back as the vehicle continued onto the garage._

 _Without thinking, Lyra sprinted through the shadows avoiding detection as the Governor and two enforcers chased after the vehicle. She slunk up and pressed herself against the wall. She could hear the heavy breathing from inside._

"… _shit…bastards ambushed….only ones…." – Merle._

 _A heavy sigh was faint through the thin metal walls._

" _Wh…did…stay…."_

 _Lyra pressed herself further against the metal until she was sure that her fists were making imprints._

" _Where is Cory?"_

XXXXXX

Lyra woke, she saw nothing. Her eyes blinked several times, her head turned to the side. Cory was lying beside her.

"You lied."

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review, thanks. Spitfire47


	8. Chapter 8

Lyra laid on the cot.

The day was already half gone but she didn't care. She looked over at the mess that was on the workbench and around, doors taken off and unfinished bullets all over.

Lyra turned back and looked over to see where Cory usually laid, but he was gone. She rubbed her eyes feeling grit dig into her skin as she rubbed it out. Lyra let out a slight irritated sigh. It was the longest that Cory had 'visited' her. It started back at the prison but only for a couple hours and Lyra was more in control. She knew that he wasn't there, and she was more able to control it. There were no feelings when Cory was there.

However this time it was different. Lyra saw him work, saw him eat and talk. There was something else, and it was more alive than ever.

But now back on earth she knew that, it her own who did all that work. Who ate the food, drank water and laboured for God knows how many hours. Plus, double bullets?! Lyra knew that Negan was crazy but she never expected an order like that, and to do it alone was equally insane.

Despite that, it also gave her a major information bit she has being hunting for. If double bullets were needed then that would mean that the Sanctuary was in trouble – big trouble. It would also mean that Negan is riled up but that would mean that he was getting angry and anger can bring out mistakes.

Lyra wondered who would be able to do something like that. All those who worked under Negan either worshipped the asshole or was scared shitless of him. Those who lived off Sanctuary boundaries like herself had no choice, and Negan didn't really care so long as he got his supplies.

Lyra pulled out the tags from her underneath her shirt and studied them.

 _Why did you have to make it so easy to lean on you?_

She stuffed them back and laid back on the cot. A heavy sigh escaped, echoing around the shop. Lyra closed her eyes feeling her body slowly beginning to shut down – to give up. But to her it wasn't giving up, she didn't care about what other people said. Lyra did believe that if she died she would see her father and Cory again. It was something that she kept mostly to herself knowing that it would be rebuffed by some people. So she remained quiet about it.

XXXXXX

 _The fire gave a heartily crackle as another t-shirt was tossed into the fire. Lyra reached down and grabbed a pair of jeans, she waited for the shirt to burn down more before tossing in the jeans. It all burned up and fast. Lyra tossed in the remainder of Cory's items, she reached up and took the tags off. She held them over the fire, she was ready to open her hand but nothing happened. Lyra pulled the tags back and stared at them. They weren't her's, so why couldn't she just drop it?_

 _Lyra stuffed the tags into her pocket and watched the fire crackle a bit longer before leaving._

 _The next day Lyra was in her room. She was unable to do any work, and everyone understood the shock of loss. It was the third day that she wasn't in shop. While she expected herself to be up and going around the third day but Lyra had no feeling too. In fact, it was the opposite; she wanted to leave. As harsh as it sounded to Lyra, since Cory wasn't there she had no reason to remain._

 _A couple knocks on the door brought Lyra out of her thoughts and she got up from the bed. However before she opened the door Lyra knew exactly who it was._

 _"May I come in?" the Governor asked._

 _Lyra reluctantly stepped out of the way. The leader stepped in and looked around before turning back to the apprentice._

 _"How have you being doing?" he asked._

 _"Alright," Lyra shrugged._

 _"I worked with Cory a couple of times when we were out scavenging, he was a great shooter and strategist."_

 _The apprentice nodded, she was wondering what the Governor was doing here._

 _"I know before you and Cory have declined my invitation, but this time I hope that you will reconsider."_

 _Lyra let out a short sigh. She should've known._

 _"With the turn of events, a proper meal may be just what you need after all."_

 _Lyra narrowed her eyes at the Governor who paid no heed to the expressional change. Instead he just looked at her patiently yet knowing that Lyra was not going to decline._

 _"Yeah...sure."_

 _Later that night Lyra walked up to the Governor's room. She had decided to put on something other than her work clothes but it was very limited. However she did have a decent pair of jeans and a top that made her look a bit more presentable._

 _Standing in front of the Governor's room, Lyra took in a slight breath feeling herself shake a bit. She thought that was odd, why would she be nervous in front of a man she had known for over a month. But something in her mind stopped her. The only thing she knew was what she was told by storekeepers and random civilians, and all answers were obviously bias due to the fact that they were safe and sound – not being devoured by freaks._

 _Knock, knock, knock._

 _The door opened and the leader nodded for Lyra to come in. She stepped into the well lit room and looked around. Never had her or Cory being in here because of their declination of the Governor's invites, but seeing it now Lyra found herself impressed._

 _It was a well decorated place and all on one floor. The living room transitioned into the kitchen and behind a closed door Lyra suspected a bedroom. There was another closed off room to her left but she just figured it was a closet of some sort. Another thing that caught her attention was a weapon case in a small space, it had several pieces. Some were man-made like the knives but some were really nice pieces of guns like a Bren Ten that was in the middle – then there was Cory's handgun sitting right beside it._

 _"Like a memoriam," the Governor explained coming up behind Lyra. "A dedication to those who gave their life to keep Woodbury safe."_

 _Lyra shifted. She didn't like Cory's gun up there, memoriam or not, she preferred that it was on her own person but there was nothing she could do._

 _"Please...this way."_

 _Lyra turned and followed the Governor to a set up table for two. He pulled a chair for her and Lyra nodded her thanks taking a seat. She watched as he poured wine into her glass and then for himself before sitting._

 _"To Cory," the Governor said solemnly raising his glass. Hesitantly Lyra did the same._

 _The two ate in silence. Lyra found herself content with this, it allowed her to think plus her and Cory ate in silence anyway when it was the two of them._

 _"Do you have any more information about Cory's death?"_

 _The Governor looked up at Lyra. He had shared few details but they remained sparse giving the apprentice no real information. While he loved the fact that the girl was the closest thing to an expert tradeswoman, he was having a hard time controlling her. The first minute proved that. Her hardened attitude was more impressive than the Governor expected and her ability to fight was another notch in her belt for sure._

 _All those positives aside – people didn't like her. There were too many complaints about her that the Governor had withheld from Cory and Lyra in order to keep them here. He had tried to talk to Cory about her, but the man would grow defensive and shield himself. And he knew that he would never be able to confront Lyra about it. He knew very little about her, even Cory remained silent telling him that Lyra could tell him when she was ready._

 _Ironically once Cory was out of the way, the Governor saw his death as a opportunity to get to the apprentice more._

 _"We do," the Governor finally spoke as he set down his utensils. "They had encountered some people, what you and Cory call raiders. The people wanted to know where we were, and when no one spoke up they shot Crowley in the leg. They asked again but remained silent. There was a shootout, our enforcers managed to kill some of theirs but of course we had our own casualties and injuries.'_

 _'Cory had told them to leave, as he would cover them.'" The Governor paused and looked over at Lyra who while remaining stone faced, a ghost of sorrow shadowed her. "He sacrificed himself Lyra, he did it for this town."_

 _She let out a slow breath and abruptly rose from her chair. The Governor reached over and grabbed Lyra's wrist._

 _"Lyra," he started._

 _"Don't," she countered, "leave me alone."_

 _Lyra tried to wrench her wrist from his grip but it was like iron._

 _"Let go."_

 _"Don't do anything you'll regret Lyra," the Governor said dangerously calm._

 _"What the fuck does that mean?"_

 _"I just want to make sure that you're comfortable after such a tragic event." The Governor released her wrist, Lyra took a few steps back expecting herself to just bolt out like usual. But instead she found herself oddly rooted to the spot. However she did manage to take a defensive position when the Governor rose and stepped towards her._

 _"What do you want?" Lyra asked._

 _"To make sure that you're comfortable."_

 _The Governor took another step and Lyra immediately backed up. The leader saw how she tensed as her expression pulled back into a slight scowl. To anyone else it would have being basic defensive behaviour, but the Governor saw something else underneath the exterior, he saw nervousness. He saw inexperience._

 _"We can take it slow," he whispered as he advanced. "No need to rush."_

 _Lyra felt her back pressed against the wall. She felt her heart race against her ribcage hard enough that she thought it would just leap right out. Her hands were clenched in tight fists and her jaw screwed tight. She watched the Governor's hand reach up and felt it touch the back of her neck gently, however she knew what was hidden underneath the touch. Another touched her face trying to hold her still._

 _Lyra had enough._

 _She gave the man a hard shove making him stumble back in surprise. Her eyes narrowed on him as she took a strong defensive stance, however she was shaking slightly. Her breath was slightly laboured from the experience but her mind was clear._

 _The Governor readjusted himself quickly, regaining any ground he had lost from the aggressive action. He stared right back at her, at his target._

 _There were no words, just an ominous silence. Lyra took the first move and backed up never taking her eyes off the Governor who adjusted accordingly but remained mostly in one spot. Finally she picked up pace and turned rushing to the door. She grabbed the door and yanked it open so fast that it nearly slammed against the wall. Lyra walked through and was about to close it when she heard: "I'll see you soon Lyra."_

XXXXXX

The apprentice woke to a burning pain in her right knee. It was a pulsing pain though so not as bad as she had initially thought. Carefully she climbed down the ladder but missed the last step and awkwardly slipped on her ankle making her grimace.

"Shit...," she hissed.

Lyra limped over to the table and had to use her hand to help hoist her right leg up on the opposing stool. She adjusted the light over her leg and started to undo the strings on the side of her jeans. Once they were loose, Lyra pulled back the jean flap and was surprised to see that the skin wasn't broken and everything looked relatively normal.

What the fuck...Lyra thought.

She ran a hand over her tired face and sunk into the stool. Lyra looked over to see only three pills left, she had gone through over half her supply in several days.

Everything was starting to become more and more difficult. It was starting to get ridiculous for her.

Lyra drew in a breath and wrinkled her nose. She looked down to see the same shirt she had worn over two weeks still on. Carefully Lyra held it up and took a hesitant sniff, it was definitely her clothes. Slowly she got up from the stool and walked over to the spare room and started to slowly change.

Her shirt came off first exposing the deep gouge in her side where she was stabbed. Then the criss-cross of scars decorating her front and back. Slowly she took off her pants, wincing in pain as the material went over the brace. Rummaging through the box, she saw pants that fit her and she pulled out a shirt that was a couple sizes too big. She carefully put on the clothes, having to make a new incision in the jeans to accommodate her brace.

Once she was dressed, Lyra went back into the main shop and picked up a prick punch off the table before walking over to a metal table. She wedged the fine point in a small hole and pried it open. The stiff double doors opened to reveal a small stock of miscellaneous items such as gauze, medi-kit, alcohol, nail, a few bullets for herself, tape and string. Most of it was random things she had found when Lyra was first placed in here, but some of the things like the gauze and medi-kit she had saved special in case her knee ever flared up to the point of serious infection or even amputation.

Lyra took the string and brought it back to the table where she started to punch holes into the jeans with the prick punch. Carefully she sewed the string through and continued on methodically.

"You were always good at things like that, patience, attention to detail...," Cory said, "maybe that's why you were so good at welding."

"Shut up," Lyra said, her voice low.

Cory raised an eyebrow as he sat sideways on the table. " What? You're afraid of people hearing me?"

Lyra didn't answer, instead focussed all of her concentration on the jeans.

"You can't blame yourself," Cory continued, his voice solemn, "and you sure as hell didn't have to go through that."

Lyra slammed the punch down harder than expected, it rang through the room. Her breath was slightly laboured but she tied up the strings ends before setting her leg down.

"You know I'm here if you wan-."

"I don't want to," Lyra cut in.

"So you're just going to keep it in? That's a shit move."

Lyra drew in a shaky breath, but her expression was cross. "You want to talk about shit moves?! What about leaving me? What about doing something completely stupid for people who didn't even like us?!"

Cory's face remained stone. He expressed no sympathy yet also no anger, it remained neutral. Lyra wanted to shout at him more, to tell him to be angry, to be sympathetic but then she realized why he was acting like this. It was because _she_ didn't want him to be any of those. Lyra wanted Cory to know that everything was okay, that she was able to handle herself and that he should worry about nothing. So if real-world Cory couldn't do it, then the fake one will.

"Just...," Lyra could finish the sentence. She was too exhausted, her body ached and her mind kept drawing blanks. "I can't anymore...It hurts too much..."

Cory got off the table and knelt before her. He took her hand between his own and for a split second Lyra felt realness; true skin-to-skin contact. She shook her head, scowling herself.

"Don't do me any favours," Lyra whispered hauntingly.

Cory looked at her, remaining blank.

XXXXXX

 _It was about a week since the disastrous dinner with the Governor._

 _Lyra was back in her shop quickly stuffing her bag with a set of spare clothes, and supplies including a bottle of water. She constantly looked between the front door and the lift door. She had to keep them unlocked less someone suspecting something if it were locked._

 _Lyra was leaving. That's it, gone. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Maybe people were able to re-live their lives like before, sadly Lyra wasn't one of them. Fresh start or not, it wasn't going to be done here that was what she knew for sure. Lyra had managed to convince a fellow store-owner, Kayla, to give a distraction while she escaped._

 _Just as she was about to put the last of supplies in, the front door opened and Lyra quickly dropped the bag. She leaned over the table and picked up a pencil pretending to over prints. Lyra looked up to see a young boy come in._

 _"You need to come," the boy said walking up to Lyra. He grabbed her hand and pulled her._

 _"Whoa kid," Lyra said, "what's going on?"_

 _"It's a cracked bar!" the boy exclaimed, "a meh-tal bar."_

 _"Let me get my tools first boy."_

 _The boy shook his head and pointed to the door. "No...no...you can ins..pect it first."_

 _Lyra raised an eyebrow. The boy grabbed her hand again and pulled, quickly Lyra bent down and grabbed a small tool bag before following the boy out the door._

 _Walking down the street, she felt a bit odd. While over a month in, she still felt out of place. Lyra didn't see how Cory had managed to fit in so easily. Perhaps it was because he was taking in as an enforcer that it was easier for him that way. Lyra had being okay with it though, she was never a fighter – never really liked it anyway, only ever did it out of survival. The position she had was where Lyra wanted to be, but it felt odd to her for some reason._

 _"This way," the boy said breaking Lyra's thought. "We have to hurry."_

 _"Whoa, hold up."_

 _The boy ignored her but continued to pull hard giving Lyra really no choice despite her being able to break the kid's grip and walk away. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder as the boy pulled the door open._

 _"Come on," he said about to step in._

 _Lyra quickly dropped a hand on his shoulder._

 _"You wait out here," she said, "go and play with the others. Thanks"_

 _The boy nodded and scurried off to join a group of children. Lyra watched him for a bit before stepping into the room._

 _The place was a spare building which was more like a small shed then anything. It was filled with miscellaneous items that were lined against the walls._

 _Lyra walked toward the centre carefully examining the area wondering which metal beam the kid was talking about. Slam! The apprentice whipped around to see Merle standing in the path of the only way out._

 _"Kid reminds me of my baby brother," the lead enforcer said taking slow steps towards Lyra. "More obedient of course, and younger. Still...know potential when I see it."_

 _"I bet you see it a lot from where you came from," Lyra shot back with a cool smirk. "Remind me where that was again?"_

 _The smirk on Merle's face wiped quickly. "Fucking bitch, I'll rip yer throat for that one!"_

 _"Up your ass Stubby, what the fuck do you want?"_

 _Another set of footsteps echoed in the room and Lyra stole a quick look back to see two more enforcers coming out of their hiding place. One was Martinez, and the other was a newcomer...Crowley, Lyra believed it was. Still she'll be damned if they took her._

 _"Move your ass," Lyra commanded, "and tell your tagalongs to fuck off."_

 _"Not a chance girly," Merle snarled, "yer pissed off the boss...bad move."_

 _Lyra straightened. "Well come on then dog."_

 _Merle lunged immediately after the insult. Lyra reacted and side stepped in time as the glint of a knife sparked in her eye. She side-kicked Crowley in the stomach before grabbing Martinez and slamming her knee into his torso. Lyra whirled back around to see another slash being delivered, this time she felt a stinging pain on the bridge of her nose. She blocked a stab downward and tried to kick Merle but he twisted around escaping the foot._

 _Martinez and Crowley grabbed Lyra on either side. They tried to wrestle her to the ground but Lyra kicked Martinez and then flipped Crowley over her back so that he landed perfectly on the Hispanic, making the two groan in pain._

 _She turned and blocked Merle's punch and struck a couple expert strikes herself. But the man dodged them with relative ease. As soon as Merle was close enough he grabbed Lyra's lapels and head butted her. Pain shot through her head as her nose broke upon contact. Lyra tried to blind front kick the enforcer but Merle grabbed the front of her shirt again and knocked the other leg out from under her._

 _"Yer 'daddy' ain't the only one who was in the military girly."_

 _Lyra tried to speak but blood leaked from her mouth and she blacked out._

 _XXXXXX_

 _She was climbing up a hill. At least she thought she was. Her hands tried to grasp at the dirt but it kept falling out of her hands and tumbling down. Lyra didn't look back, she couldn't because she knew that she would fall. So Lyra closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and started to climb. Something felt solid, underneath her scraped and rough palm. Lyra continued to move forward, to move upward._

 _Lyra too in a sharp breath and choked. Air coughed from her scratchy throat as she raised a hand to touch her head, anything to subdue the pain pulsing harshly against her brain. However to her shock, she couldn't. Lyra looked down to see herself in a chair, her arms were taped thickly to the armrests. Lyra pulled as hard as she could but the bonds was done too well. Lyra breathed heavily and tried to scream but it came out as a pathetic 'mmph'._

 _Lyra looked around and saw that she was in a shed. There were no windows and the place had a musty smell that made the apprentice cringe._

 _The door opened with a low creak and Lyra watched as Merle came in first followed by the Governor. Hanging in the leader's hand was Lyra's bag. Without a word, the Governor threw the bag between them, it landed with a loud thump that made Lyra flinch in the chair. Merle walked over to Lyra and took the cloth out of her mouth._

 _"You could've talked to me," the Governor started._

 _Lyra didn't say anything._

 _"All I ever asked of you is that you keep the town's structure maintained. I gave you and Cory shelter from biters and fed and clothed you too."_

 _Silence._

 _"I told you the truth about Cory, you think that repaying me by...what?...Running away is gong to solve anything?"_

 _"I don't need to be here anymore," Lyra simply said._

 _The Governor raised an eyebrow. Merle however took it a step further and struck Lyra directly in the stomach. She doubled over in pain giving a few weak coughs as she struggled to get her breath back._

 _"Don't want to be here?" the Governor repeated, "and where would you go?"_

 _The simple question scraped at Lyra's mind. It was taunting. In the end Lyra didn't answer and could see a small smirk play on the man's lips. He slowly walked up to her and took out his knife. He used the flat end to force Lyra's head up so that she looked into his dark eyes._

 _"I have a surprise for you," the Governor said. He walked back to the door and opened it. Lyra adjusted in the seat preparing for what he was going to show her, she took in a few breaths as she steeled herself. The Governor pulled in a person, their hands were bound behind their back and a bag was thrown over their head. Pitches screams and cries came from the bag as they struggled but the Governor overpowered the person too well. Before the bag was even taken off Lyra knew who it was and she felt a fathomless pit swallow her._

 _"Now Kayla," the Governor started as he pulled the bag. "Do you think you're in big trouble? Or tremendous trouble?"_

 _The young woman had a gag in her mouth so she couldn't speak but her eyes said it all. They darted back and forth like a scared rabbit. The Governor undid the gag and immediately the woman spoke. Her voice pitched and scared._

 _"I'm sorry Lyra...I'm so sor- argh!"_

 _The slap made her shudder as her cheek pulsed with the pain. Her body quaked as the Governor shook her._

 _"We found her trying to burn a shed on the other side of the town," the Governor explained, "luckily one of our enforcers was close by to stop her before any damage could occur."_

 _Lyra looked at the young woman who's head was hung._

 _"This is between us Governor," Lyra said turning to the leader. "Let her go and I'll stay and work for you."_

 _The leader raised an eyebrow, curious where the apprentice got the guts to try and negotiate with him after everything she's done. He looked over at Merle and nodded._

 _Before Lyra could react, Merle stabbed his bladed brace into her right hand. A pitched scream rang through the room and even Kayla backed up shocked as what she saw, but the Governor held her still._

 _"I'd like to take that offer, but it looks like you're going to be out of commission for a little bit."_

 _Lyra gritted her teeth as Merle twisted the blade causing the skin to split further. A sharp cry escaped the apprentice's mouth as the blade was pulled. She looked up to see Kayla being pushed down onto her knees. Lyra's mouth opened slightly, she saw fresh tears fall freely down the young woman's face._

 _"P-please...," Kayla whimpered._

 _Lyra watched as the Governor calmly took his gun from the holster. Her heart pulsed in her breast as her breaths quickened._

 _"M...my daughter, please Governor...!"_

 _The leader gently stroked the young woman's hair. "Don't worry, she'll be taken care of."_

 _Lyra struggled in the chair even though she knew it was pointless. Her right hand hung limp over the armrest while the other was clenched in a tight fist._

 _BANG!_

 _Kayla's head snapped sideways as the bullet passed through her head. Blood and brain splattered the floor and walls, the sound ricocheted not only in the room but also in Lyra's mind as she drew in a blood-stained breath. She looked from the body to the leader who calmly re-holstered his gun._

 _Lyra felt tears silently stream down her face. The image of her father putting a gun to his hear flashed in her mind causing her to gasp in shock. A hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the Governor who waited for her answer. Lyra tried to pull out of the grip but a the blood-stained blade was pressed harshly against her throat._

 _"You will continue to work for me," the Governor ordered, his dominant voice rang through the room. "If not, well, my men work hard and need a break every once in a while. Or maybe I'll allow them to have you either way, it really doesn't matter to me."_

 _The Governor motioned Merle to leave, he waited until the enforcer was out before turning back to Lyra._

 _"I'll leave you two alone," he said inclining to the body._

 _The door closed with a soft click as Lyra closed her eyes and felt more tears stream down._


	9. Chapter 9

Lyra felt a roll of sweat run down the back of her neck. Her hands shook as a shudder ran through her body.

 _Here lies all my good intentions…,_ she thought grimly closing her eyes as the images wormed their way into her mind. Slowly the memory collage came to a halt around the time of her first and last escape.

"What happened?"

Lyra opened her weary eyes and looked over at Cory who was sitting on the ground. She was above on the loft so she had to bent her neck downward to look at him, he craned his up to look back.

"You know what happened," Lyra scowled, "stop being an ass."

Cory turned back giving no reply. Not even a shrug. Lyra opened her mouth but then immediately closed it.

 _Not real…not real…._

But it felt so real. And it felt _so_ good. Lyra couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes.

"Remember the time when we had to jump on top of the truck to escape a small herd?" Lyra side glanced to see if Cory was still there – he was. "You split your pants right on the ass crack. I think the sound alone attracted them right to us."

Despite himself he let out a small laugh in which Lyra was more than willing to join in.

"Hey, not my fault!" Cory gasped.

"Are you kidding?" Lyra replied chuckling, "Remember that other time when you decided to try a burping contest?"

"Only because you started it."

"It was a small one, you did one that could've started an avalanche if we were in Alaska!"

The two started howling with laughter. Lyra rolled onto her back and laughed, she continued until her sides hurt. It was nice to laugh and smile. Her face started to hurt afterwards but it was worth it. She gave a couple coughs and let out a low sigh.

"Hey Cory….?"

Nothing.

Lyra leaned over the edge again and saw the space was empty. She blinked thrice as her mind started to come back into the right. Lyra ran a hand over her face. She waited for the regret and pain that usually rolled over her during these times – but none came. Lyra waited even more but still nothing. It was oddly pleasant though, even though she was going slightly crazy, at least she'd go down swinging.

 _Happiest I've ever being six months,_ Lyra sighed lying back down. She turned over to the dirty wall and closed her eyes.

When she came around, Lyra guessed that it was dark. Slowly she walked down the ladder and over to the table straight to the rations bag. There was some dried meat and biscuits that had mold dotting on the corners. Mindlessly, Lyra pinched the mold off and started to eat. Her stomach let out a low growl of satisfaction as the dry biscuit filled her stomach, she drank some water feeling it land in her stomach. Lyra looked around expecting to see Cory but there was nothing.

"I don't know what to do," Lyra admitted into the dark. "I want to live, but there has to be a better way than this. But I can't escape."

After eating, Lyra turned around ignoring the bullets and weapons. She walked back up the ladder and lied down, closing her eyes wanting to sleep but there was none. She was too awake for even the thought of more sleep. So – she talked.

"You're a loser, you know that Cory?"

"Pff, better a loser then alone."

Lyra's eyes snapped opened as she bolted upright.

"What…?"

She looked over the edge at Cory who was sitting on one of the ladder rungs.

"You're a loner," he repeated, "you have no one."

"I…."

Lyra couldn't finish it. So she didn't even try and lied back on the cot letting out a small huff.

 _Hate when you're right._

Lyra lifted the tags level to her eyes. She took in a slight breath and allowed them to drop back onto her chest.

"If he wants me to make him bullets and fix all the fucking weapons, he can go fuck himself," Lyra said to the empty shop. "I've giving him the edge for six months already, no more."

She closed her eyes sensing a presence around her, even though Lyra knew it was a trick feeling so she kept her eyes closed. The presence lingered a little while longer, so Lyra squeezed her eyes shut harder until she was sure there was no way of re-opening them again.

 _No more, no more…_

The presence started to disperse slightly, lifting the heavy atmosphere that had lain over her like a blanket. Lyra took in a deep breath feeling relief.

"No more…."

She slept.

XXXXXX

"Well, well, look at this sack of shit boys."

Lyra slowly came too. But it was too late to register who was in front of her. A small _tsk_ went through the air and the apprentice felt herself dropping hard onto the ground. Gasping for breath, she held her bruising side, sucking in as much air as possible. However it was difficult.

Lyra looked up to see Negan towering over her, Lucille resting on his shoulder.

"Sleeping on the job huh? All that food, water… and for what? You to decide to give up and kick yourself to the curb?"

A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her harshly to her feet. Lyra groaned feeling more hands grab her arms and shoulder, forcing her upward. Lyra managed to stand upward, facing her captor head on.

 _Crack_!

A searing pain crossed her braced knee making her gimp out. Lyra let out a hoarse cry, it would've being louder if she had the energy.

"You think that you can just fucking give up? Just like that?" Negan grabbed a handful of her hair forcing her to look up. "You little bitch, only way you can die is through me!"

He let Lyra's head drop.

"But you know I'm a generous man," Negan announced. "Dwight!"

Lyra watched as the half-faced man pushed someone forward. She stiffened immediately remembering how Kayla was brought in the same way, bound and gagged – fearful and submissive.

"This little shit," the leader said draping an arm around the person's shoulders, "is going to solve all _our_ problems." With a dramatic flourish, he pulled the bag off and Lyra's jaw practically touched the ground.

Carl's eyes temporarily widened as he saw the apprentice. He moaned into the thick gag as he tried to shrug Negan's arm off but the man tightened his grip. His posture was slightly slouched to one side and his expression slightly pained, Lyra immediately knew that Negan struck him with Lucille to make him co-operate.

"His daddy decided to take arms against me," Negan smirked, chuckling as if he told a hilarious joke. "Can you fucking believe that?"

"The double bullets…," Lyra started.

"Were, and will be used to kill the fucker's fighters and anyone else who decided to team up with him," Negan looked at Carl. "Worked though didn't it boy?"

Carl narrowed his eyes at the leader. Negan reached up and undid the gag and Carl immediately spat at the leader's feet. Dwight stepped forward and back-handed the boy so hard that Carl's head rocked. Negan merely watched as the teen tried to shake the wound off, but blood dripped down his shirt as he coughed violently. Gaining his senses, Carl glared at Dwight not caring once for his own well-being. The hunter stepped forward but Negan raised his hand and turned back to Lyra who just stared at Carl.

"Think of it as having an apprentice of your very own," the leader continued pointing Lucille at Lyra. "And you take my fucking generosity."

"Do we have to work together?"

The two turned to Carl. Blood oozed out of his nose, down his face and onto his clothes.

"Yes."

"Do we have a choice?"

Negan smirked. "No."

* * *

A/N: _The final installment in Anamnesis titled **Going Down Swinging** will start up next week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. Spitfire47_


End file.
